Lost
by Keefrench
Summary: Clarke n'a jamais eu de chance, que ce soit avec sa famille, avec ses amis ou ses amours. Et encore moins quand l'avion dans lequel elle se trouve s'échoue dans l'océan aux côtés d'un chauffeur de taxi qu'elle a rencontré la veille. Mais les deux vont devoir laisser leurs différents de côtés pour retrouver leurs proches et survivre à une île tout sauf déserte.
1. Chapter 1

**Slt ! Je vous préviens dès maintenant ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je vous laisse le digérer ou le remarquer en lisant ce premier chapitre qui met ici les premiers personnages en scène. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

"Quel effet ça a de tomber amoureux ? Demanda quelque part dans le parc une petite fille assise sur les genoux de son père.

Cette dernière question prit l'homme au dépourvu, il s'arrêta un instant de jouer avec ses boucles blondes pour contempler sa fille. Et c'est en voyant son visage tout a fait sérieux qu'il comprit que cette question l'a démangeait déjà depuis longtemps. Il ferma alors les yeux réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles.

" Tomber amoureux c'est se rendre à la fois vulnérable et naïf, commença t'il, tu t'exposes à toutes sortes d'émotions, le bonheur, la tristesse, la joie, la jalousie, la haine... C'est comme ta palette de peinture, i la fois des couleurs chaleureuses, mais aussi froide. Ou comme les arcs en ciels, c'est un phénomène créé par le mélange des rayons de soleil et des gouttes de pluies."

"Je ne comprends pas." dit-elle tout en regardant son dessin en essayant de reproduire le lien avec le sujet.

"L'amour est un chemin si tu veux..., reprit l'homme en baladant ses doigts sur la paume de la main de la jeune fille, il est souvent remplie d'embûches et d'illusions. Tu ne pourra pas accéder au bonheur sans t'exposer au malheur comme tu ne pourras pas avoir un arc en ciel sans de la pluie"

"Comme le bien et le mal" proposa t'elle.

"Ou la haine et l'amour. Tu comprendras plus tard. Les contraires s'attirent. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amour. Nous sommes tous destinés à quelqu'un... comme des pièces de puzzle. Il y a une infime liste de combinaison mais une seule y correspond. L'une destinée à l'autre, vent contre marée...

"Mais quel effet ça donne ?"

"Aimer une personne c'est pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance, pouvoir lui pardonner ses erreurs, ne le voir que pour ce qu'il est, oublié le passé pour profiter du présent et penser au futur..."

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et repris aussitôt

"C'est pouvoir aimer inconditionnellement, indéfiniment. C'est franchir la frontière de la folie sans jamais avoir l'impression de se tromper, ne jamais à avoir penser à la fin parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais, avoir ce sentiment de puissance, d'éternité, de joie et de bonheur. C'est sourire sans aucune raison, rire avec le coeur, avoir cette sensation si bizarre et pourtant si agréable dans l'estomac, avoir l'impression de flotter et d''être intouchable. Ne plus à avoir penser pour agir, ton coeur le fera lui-même.

Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera cet effet et cette personne sera la plus chanceuse du monde crois-moi..."

 _14 ans plus tard..._

L'amour... Clarke en était toujours à là. C'était officiel, elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Pourtant elle y avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute. Elle avait vraiment pensé que son petit-ami ne la quitterait jamais, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle s'était trompé, comme d'habitude...

Elle avait du travailler une bonne partie de la nuit, pour aider une petite fille atteinte d'un cancer général. Mais il était trop tard, et elle le savait bien. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rendre régulièrement visite. Charlotte était devenu une figure de réconfort et de confidence, et vice-versa. Le temps lui était compté, et tout était une question de semaines avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme . Mais Clarke ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Pourquoi tout était si difficile dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de parent, elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'amour ! Mais que lui restait elle ? Rien. Se dit-elle. Absolument rien. Elle contemplai les yeux embués de larmes, le message affiché sur son téléphone qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à notre relation aujourd'hui. Et après avoir chercher, attendu le meilleur moment pour t'en parler je te le dis maintenant. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. On ne ze vois presque jamais, j'ai l'impression que l'étincelle qui nous réunissais n'est plus présente. Quand je pensais à toi, tes cheveux, ta manière de rire ou de faire ta petite moue, je sentais mille et une émotion comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arriver. Mais quand je te regarde aujourd'hui ou quand je te parle, je ne ressens plus cette joie de vivre, tu as changé Clarke et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. J'ai envie de te dire que tout va bien se passer et qu'on va trouver une solution. Mais je ne pense que ce soit la meilleure la façon de régler le problème. Et la seule et unique que je vois est de malheureusement mettre fin à notre relation. Ça me fait aussi mal que toi mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je passerai chercher mes affaires demain matin, ne m'en veux pas Clarke. Tu auras toujours une place unique dans mon coeur.

Respire, Clarke, Respire. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce lâche lui gâche sa journée. Elle prit son sac, avala la boule de bile qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et essuya ses yeux. Elle n'allait surement pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir faible, elle devait être forte, comme toujours...

Elle était encore habillée de la robe bouffante ,qu'elle avait portée pour Charlotte, sur le bord de la route à appeler un taxi. Mais aucun ne prenait la peine de s'arrêter. Jusqu'à qu'un passe et l'éclabousse en roulant sur la flaque d'eau à côté du trottoir. Définitivement cette soirée n'était pas la sienne. La pire date de l'humanité.

"Espèce d'Abruti !" s'emporta t'elle en faisant son chemin vers la voiture qui de toute évidence allait trop vite pour elle. "Et on ose être taxi ! " Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leurs passages mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'on l'a prenne pour une folle habillé en princesse... Elle s'en fichait encore plus. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant que la voiture fasse demi-tour pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Le conducteur ouvrit sa vitre passagère pour la contempler d'un sourire taquin.

"Une princesse aurait-elle besoin d'un prince charmant accompagné de son fidèle taxi pour la raccompagner chez elle" demanda t'il.

Clarke se mit à espérer que le noir de la nuit dissimulait le rouge d'embarras qui se répandait sur son visage. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle ouvrit la portière et rentra dans la voiture. Stupide fierté, se dit-elle.

"28ème arrondissement de l'Arche." dit-elle le plus fermement possible

"Ça roule" dit-il en enclenchant le petit boîtier qui comptait le nombre de kilomètre. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Clarke préférait regarder le paysage par la fenêtre en ignorant les regards furtifs que lui lançait le chauffeur brun. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs destinations, ils passèrent à côté d'une voiture qui lui semblait bien trop familière.

"Arrêtez-vous juste là" demanda t'elle d'un ton ferme

"Mais ce n'est pas la destination demandée"

"Je sais. Ne partez pas." Sur ses mots elle sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de la plaque d'immatriculation de l'autre véhicule. C'était bien celle de son petit-ami ou plutôt de son ex petit-ami. Et c'est en regardant les alentours qu'elle se rendit compte que ce lieu ne lui était pas non plus étranger. C'était le parking de l'immeuble où habitait sa meilleure amie : Raven. Les rouages se mirent à tournés vite dans sa tête, et une vague de fureur se répandit dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible, Finn n'aurait jamais fait cela. Mais en repensant à l'attitude de celui-ci ces derniers temps, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Stupide, idiote,naïve... se répéta-elle.

Bip. Bip.

"Le compteur tourne, princesse !" cria le chauffeur.

Clarke se tourna vers lui et avec une colère étrangère retourna à ses côtés.

"Avez-vous un cric ?" lui demanda t'elle

"Quoi ?!" C'était pour le moins inattendu.

"Je vous demande si vous avez un cric..." répéta-elle

"O... Oui, bégaya t'il, dans le coffre"

"Bien..." Elle se dirigea à l'arrière du véhicule et s'empara de l'objet en question. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme figé "Et ne m'appelez plus princesse !" dit-elle avant d'écraser l'outil contre le pare-brise qui vola en mille morceaux de verres. Comme ça faisait du bien, qu'il ne croyait pas s'en sortir, elle allait se venger.

Elle balança l'objet dans la voiture satisfaite avant de se glisser à l'intérieur en laissant échapper un sifflement.

"Cette fois on peut y aller" lui souffla t'elle

L'homme l'a contempla un instant dans un premier temps surpris puis ensuite amusé par la situation. Il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage et bientôt il se surprit à rire.

"C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là" dit-il à bout de souffle. "Je pourrais vous dénoncer à la police vous savez..."

Elle prit un air renfrogné

"Mais vous ne le feriez pas. Et puis arrêtez de me vouvoyez, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça"

"Si tu le dis Princesse."

"Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Et si tu me disais qu'est ce qu'à plutôt fait cette voiture pour mériter un tel sort." lui demanda t'il d'un ton neutre.

"C'est celle de mon ex petit-ami" dit-elle en contemplant la ville éclairée.

"Je vois. Il a rompu avec toi ?"

"C'est ça"

"En même temps... Je comprends pourquoi " commença t'il en jetant un oeil à son visage avant de s'en détacher immédiatement

"Je te demande pardon ?" demanda t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

"Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille susceptible de détruire ton pare-brise ?" Dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au véhicule plus ou moins endommagé.

"Et qui voudrait sortir avec un homme comme toi ? C'est vrai... tu es..."

Elle essaya de trouver une remarque à lui faire. Mais en regardant son visage bronzé, ses petites tâches de rousseurs et son regard profond, toute sa détermination partit aussi vite qu'elle avait surgit. Et elle se trouva à bégayer de nombreuses tentatives.

"Un idiot, voilà ce que tu es." balbutia -elle.

"C'est tout ce que tu as princesse ?" rie t'il

"La ferme, vraiment la ferme"

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence tandis que le chauffeur riait lui-même.

Les lumières dans la ville se reflétaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme et le chauffeur à côté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle était plutôt mignonne dans sa robe de princesse.

"Mais c'est ici ma destination ?" s'exclama-t'elle en se retournant vers lui.

"Je sais" répondit-il d'un ton las. "Je fais juste un petit détours."

"Quoi mais..."

"Ça ne va pas être long." l'a rassura t'il en la coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

"Tu ne vas pas me retenir dans cette voiture tout de même ?" demanda Clarke avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

"Si pourquoi ?" dit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle souffla fort en guise de réponse et se pencha un peu plus, elle posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord sous ses yeux ahuris.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu penses faire là ?"

"Ça ne se voit donc pas ? Je me mets à l'aise."

"Hors de question ! Vire tes pieds trempés du bord" lui ordonna t'il d'une voix bourru. Personne n'avait le droit d'abîmer sa voiture, il détestait devoir l'a nettoyer après le travail. Il terminait déjà trop tard...

"Sinon quoi ?" le mit-elle au défi.

"Je le ferais moi-même" dit-il lentement pour adopter un ton autoritaire.

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe de défiance.

"J'y crois pas un mot"

Quelle plaie cette fille. Hargneuse, intimidante, insupportable et vraiment mignonne... Ça lui plaisait. Ressaisis-toi. Ressaisis-toi se répéta t'il en resserrant sa prise sur son volant faisant blanchir ses doigts.

Il fut soulagé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette au bord de la rue. Il se gara à côté et l'a laissa entrer.

"Je m'attendais à aller te chercher à l'intérieur" lui lança-il en balançant sa tête vers la maison bruyante.

"Et me faire humilier devant tous mes amis ? Hors de question" La fille brune se glissa à l'intérieur bruyamment et saisit l'outil qui y avait été placé négligemment. "Pourquoi tu as sortis le cric ?"

"POUR rien !" répondirent Clarke et le jeune homme simultanément.

"Okkk " dit-elle en leur lançant des regards interrogatifs en particulier vers la jeune fille.

"Et qui es-tu toi ?" repris t'elle

"Un cliente qui aimerait pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans avoir à payer plus de 100 dollars pour un trajet de 10 kilomètres." soupira Clarke.

La jeune fille à l'arrière sourit et posa un main sur son épaule.

"Tu me plais toi !"

Le trajet continua ainsi et Clarke finit par arriver chez elle.

"C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi !" lui cria le chauffeur.

"60 dollars pour un trajet de 10 kilomètres est du vol ! JE vais porter plainte."

"Je te met au défi, princesse !"

"Je suis sérieuse"

"Oui, oui ! Peut-être allons-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau ?" lui cria t'il avant de partir.

 **Comme je le disais précedemment, cette histoire est ma première fanfiction. Alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dur... hein... Je plaisante, si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas (qu'elles soient positives ou pas du moment que ce soit constructif !) ou si j'ai fais des erreurs, des fautes (parce que je ne suis pas parfaite non plus...). En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt j'espère ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cc ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors je vais tout d'abord répondre aux questions des personnes ausquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Oui je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement, une ou deux fois par semaine. J'essaie surtout de faire des chapitres moyens pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. Genre que vous n'attendiez pas une semaine pour 5 lignes quoi ?! ;) Donc voilà pour cette première question. Ensuite c'est vrai que je ne suis pas forcement fidèle au caractère de certains personnages, alors je vais tout vous expliquer. Attention... En vrai je n'ai encore regardé la série, j'ai juste vu plein d'extraits et plein de vidéos et beaucoup de résumés d'épisodes. L'histoire m'a conquise. Mais j'ai aussi lu les livres. Donc je fais le mélange un peu des deux, et certaines personnalité ne sont pas forcement les mêmes. Et puis j'essai aussi de donner un peu ma signature personnelle quand même ! Donc voilà les réponses à vos questions je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! Ps: Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages super positifis et super encourageants, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

 _Flash-back :_

 _"Clarke ?"_

 _Le docteur haussa un sourcil et posa la pointe de son stylo sur son bloc-notes. Laissant le papier boire la petite tâche de liquide bleu qui s'élargissait peu à peu sur le fond blanc. C'était exactement ce que ressentait la jeune fille en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle rouvrait des cicatrices qui comme à l'image de l'encre coulant sur la feuille, saignaient._

 _"Voulez-vous que nous nous arrêtions ici ?"_

 _Elle fit "Oui" de la tête et essuya vivement plusieurs larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche et Clarke n'arrivait à définir si cela était dû à la honte ,à la colère ou tout simplement à la tristesse. La vérité devait sortir, mais aujourd'hui était peut-être encore trop tôt._

 _"Clarke, reprit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre, parler vous ferais le plus grand bien"_

 _Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas succomber au sanglot qui menaçait de faire secouer son corps entier et parla d'une voix instable :_

 _"Je pensais que mes parents étaient des gens... Clarke marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles,comme si elles avaient et avaient toujours eu un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle. Des gens biens..."_

 _Encore une fois l'air se mit à être indispensable pour ne pas flancher._

 _"Je pense qu'ils l'étaient mais un jour j'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû découvrir et..." sa voix se brisa._

 _" Et quoi ?"_

 _"C'est de ma faute..." Un sanglot finit par l'interrompre et elle s'obligea à fermer très fort ses paupières pour refouler ses larmes._

 _"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas" Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand le médecin l'a retint par le poignet._

 _"Je ne peux pas vous obliger à parler de quelque chose que vous ne voulez partager. Mais je peux du moins vous conseillez."_

 _Ce dernier mot capta l'intention de la jeune fille. Une petite étincelle d'espoir naquis dans ses yeux bleus, un conseil... Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait prendre tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Tout ce qui ne consistait pas à rester assise enfermée dans une salle à revivre des moments qu'elle ne voulait qu'oublier._

 _"Oubliez tout puis rebatissez votre monde. Rencontrez de nouvelles personnes, tombez amoureuse..."_

 _"Ces choses là ne sont pas pour des gens comme moi, docteur"_

 _"Alors partez. dit-il. Voyagez, déménagez, refaites votre vie. Rencontrez, aimez, perdez puis oubliez et recommencez."_

 _Rencontrer_. _Aimer. Perdre. Oublier._ _Recommencer._ Ces mots ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit.

Fin du Flash-Back.

 _Oublie-le, oublie-les tous._ se répéta Clarke. Si elle avait bien appris une chose dans sa vie, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait que compter sur elle-même. Depuis le temps elle devait le savoir.

Il n'a fallu exactement que 8 minutes et 46 secondes à Clarke pour se débarrasser de la totalité des affaires de Spacewalker. _Le passé est le passé_ , se disait-elle. Et Finn en faisait désormais partit, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour l'amour.

 _Il faut que je parte loin d'ici,_ se répéta-elle sans cesse en remplissant son petit sac de voyage. Mais ses mains engourdis et moites semblaient réticentes à suivre le mouvement. Ses yeux ne cessaient de piqués de larmes qui menaçaient de tombées. _Non, non tu ne vas pas pleurer. Pas pour lui._

Elle était de toute évidence rester trop longtemps, elle aurais dû partir dès le moment où elle avait commencé à s'attacher aux gens. C'était son mode de fonctionnement, ne pas ressentir. Mais elle l'avait fait pourtant, à ses risque et périls.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et jeta avec négligence le carton comportant les plusieurs affaires de son désormais ex-petit ami, devant sa porte d'entrée. Puis elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Le passé est le passé.

"L'embarquement du vol A228 est prêt à embarqué"

 _Et merde !_ Clarke se mit à courir à toutes jambes dans l'aéroport quitte à bousculer quelques passants sur son chemin pour rejoindre le portique d'entrée. Eviter les pieds, sauter par-dessus les valises, qui aurait cru que l'aéroport était devenu un entraînement sportif ? Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, elle réussit enfin à atteindre sa destination. Elle tendit son billet avec soulagement à l'hôtesse qui se contenta de la contempler de la tête au pied avec un sourire hypocrite. Dieux... Comme elle pouvait détester ces personnes là. Elle détourna les yeux et releva haut la tête tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de la femme en face d'elle. Elle continua droit son chemin jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve devant son siège où elle s'assit sans ménagement.

10:35. Mais bon dieu ! Que faisait-elle ?

Bellamy trépignait d'impatience, ne cessant de taper du pied sur place. Le temps s'écoulait trop vite et si Octavia ne se dépêchait pas d'arriver, ils rateraient leurs vols.

Enfin, la jeune fille arriva en courant équipé d'un gros sac de voyage.

"Je t'avais dis de prendre le stricte nécessaire !" la sermonna t'il en lui prenant la valise des mains.

"Mais c'est le stricte nécessaire !" s'exclama t'elle en le rejoignant à grande foulée.

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et lui montra son sac à lui.

"Je suis désolé mais ça c'est le nécessaire." dit-il

"Tu m'as dis de prendre ce qui m'étais indispensable."

"Ne viens pas me prendre des affaires alors..."

"Ça ne risque pas !"

Ils tendirent leurs billets à l'hôtesse qui adressa à Bellamy un grand sourire remplie de sous-entendue. Elle lui tendit une carte avec un numéro inscrit dessus.

"A l'occasion" lui dit-elle.

"Ça ira, merci" répondit Octavia à sa place en entrainant son frère par le bras. "Oh ! Vous êtes en couple ?" demanda la jeune femme dans une dernière tentative.

"Oui c'est ça" cria t'elle en retour sans donner l'occasion à Bellamy de répondre quoique soit.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" lui demanda-t'il

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'une hôtesse de l'air se rajoute à ta liste de conquête." dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il prit l'air blessé en riant tandis qu'Octavia traça son chemin vers les plusieurs rangées de fauteuils.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêta au numéro de son siège, Bellamy continua son chemin dans l'engin.

"A tout à l'heure grand frère !" lui lança t'elle.

"Tu n'auras pas trop peur sans moi ?" l'a nargua t'il.

"Non merci, ça ira. Le jeune homme à côté de moi semble assez charmant." dit-elle en désignant l'homme à peau mate assis sur la place jumelle à la sienne.

Sa réponse répondit à toutes ses espérances. Son frère fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et se mit à chercher du regard la personne concernée "Quel jeune ho..."

"Aller Bellamy, va rejoindre ta place. Je sais me débrouiller seule !" lui souffla t'elle en roulant des yeux.

Il resta un instant debout à chercher des détails sur l'homme en question avant de se résigner et de se retourner à la recherche de son siège.

A67. A68. A69. A70.

Ça y est il y était. Il jeta sans ménagement son petit sac dans le compartiment à bagages et s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil. C'est alors que son regard rencontra celui de la personne assise à côté de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le reflet blond de ses cheveux, pour remonter et retomber sous l'emprise de cette couleur si fraîche, si belle, si hypnotisante. Cette teinte bleue dégageant un caractère fort qui lui rappelait vaguement celui de quelqu'un. Attendez... Ça ne pouvait pas être...

"Princesse ?" s'exclama t'il.

Ce n'était pas possible. La poisse s'acharnait vraiment sur elle ! Clarke commençait sérieusement à l'a soupçonner de lui coller à la peau. Qu'elles étaient les probabilités qu'elle se retrouve dans le même avion, pour le même vol, avec le pire chauffeur de taxi de New York ?Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, son coeur se figea. C'était vraiment lui, ce sourire taquin Et bien qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiment derrière tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait pire compagnie que celle d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon.

"J'ai un prénom tu sais ?" lui dit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle l'entendit renifler à sa réponse

"Il faudrait donc d'abord que tu me le donnes, tu ne pense pas ?" Et merde ! Il avait raison !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand une petite voix dans son esprit l'arrêta. Oublier, recommencer... Elle secoua la tête et se ravisa de dire quoique ce soit à propos de son identité, ça valait mieux pour eux deux. Elle lui répondit alors :

" Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?"

"Parce que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé à la police ?" répondit-il simplement.

"Hum-hum " Acquiesça t'elle en saisissant un magazine féminin et commença à le feuilleter.

"A propos, tu as toujours une dent contre le propriétaire de la pauvre petite voiture ?" rit-il

" Ce n'est pas une dent que j'ai, mais une mâchoire." Répondit-elle vaguement en continuant l'étude de la revue.

"Le genre de mâchoire qui mord ?"

"Non celle qui sautille sur place..."

" La princesse aurait-elle trouvée l'humour ?"

" Hum-hum" dit-elle toujours dans son magazine.

"Tu étais plus bavarde dans la voiture..." Admit-il en soupirant.

"Et toi, moins chiant..."

"Madame et monsieur, veuillez attacher votre ceinture et prendre connaissance des mesures de sécurité à prendre qui sont inscrites sur votre tableau de bord ainsi que celle que notre équipage vous montreront." les interrompit la voix du chef de bord à travers les interphones.

Mais oui, bien sûr c'était connu... Un gilet de sauvetage pourrait lui sauver la vie, si l'avion venait à s'écraser. Elle soupira et s'enfouit encore plus dans son fauteuil, elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil son voisin faire de même.

"Ça va être long" commenta t'il.

 _Très long,_ pensa Clarke.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand l'avion était fin prêt à décoller. Les turbines se mirent à tournées et faire vibrer l'engin, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à avancer doucement. Le jeune homme s'accrocha aux côtés de son siège mine de rien. Un geste qui ne passa inaperçu à Clarke.

"Nerveux ?" lui demanda t'elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Non pas du tout..." répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop aigu.

Clarke sourit triomphalement, enfin un point faible.

"On a a peur de l'avion monsieur le chauffeur de taxi ?" le nargua t'elle.

"Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça..." dit-il en laissant échapper un discret tressaillement à la soudaine accélération de l'appareil. Ils étaient maintenant collés à leurs sièges.

"Etant donné qu'on va voler à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en l'air..." Elle haussa la voix pour couvrir le son du réacteur.

"C'est bon. J'en ai assez entendu. Tu ne m'aides pas là !"

"Il me semblait"

"Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point !" cria t'il à son tour.

C'était officiel. Bellamy détestait l'avion, c'était une véritable torture. Mais il fallait l'avouer, il y avait pire compagnie. La jeune fille assise à côté de lui, semblait au contraire, adoré le vol. Et son plaisir était devenu en quelque sorte contagieux, il s'arrêta de penser et se contenta de regarder sa voisine qui venait de s'abandonner au sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent plusieurs minutes alors que sa tête semblait peu à peu plier sous le poids de l'épuisement. Il se surprit à penser à la sensation de l'avoir sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette stupide pensée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que lui aussi succombe au sommeil.

Mais il y a certaines fatalités dans la vie, qui font que l'humain ne peut pas tout contrôler. On se réveil tous les matins s'en nous rendre compte de la chance que nous avons. A 6:30, on se réveil on grogne, on se prend la porte de notre chambre, puis on grogne encore plus. D'autres vont appuyer sur le réveil, comme une minorité vont le jeter sur le mur d'en face. Pourtant on ose dire que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt.

D'autres se réveillent, laissent leurs larmes coulées, heureux d'être encore en vie, une journée de plus, 24 heures de répit. Pourtant ce n'en ai que 24, mais tout paraît si court.

On prend notre douche, notre petit-déjeuner, on hésite entre le t-shirt noir et la chemise blanche, la veste classe ou le blouson hyper stylé que vous avez acheté la veille dans le petit magasin en face de chez vous. Vous finissez par prendre votre sac de cours, vos clés puis vous ouvrez la porte de chez vous, sans vous doutez une seule seconde que peut-être sera t'il la dernière fois que vous le ferez.

Aller savoir si cela faisait partit de leurs destins ce jour-là.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit et instinctivement Clarke saisit la main de Bellamy qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il parut un instant dérouté et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur sa main sur la sienne. Il releva son regard pour rencontrer le sien et une question silencieuse se posa entre les deux. Que venait t'il de se passer ?

Et comme réponse les secousses redoublèrent d'intensités, laissant place à un bourdonnement incessant inquiétant. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'appareil, seulement quelques chuchotements pouvaient se faire entendre de temps à autre. Ils attendaient tous que ça se passe, ça allait bien se terminer à un moment donné, tout allait bien se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Mais le destin est le destin, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

L'engin bascula une nouvelle fois, et une sensation de chute se fit dans un sifflement perçant. Une explosion retentit, et lorsque Clarke regarda à travers la petite fenêtre, elle découvrit avec horreur des flammes surgissantes des ailes de l'engin et des débris de tôles fondues volantes dans l'air.

Elle resta assise, figée toujours la main dans celle de son voisin qui l'a serra en retour. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant le bourdonnement monté en puissance, jusqu'à qu'il se métamorphose en cri déchirant qui fit exploser toutes les vitres. A contre coeur elle lâcha aussitôt la main du jeune homme pour se protéger le visage de ses deux bras, tout en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure qui commençait à mordre sa nuque.

Le toit de l'engin se déchira comme une vulgaire feuille de papier dans un bruit assourdissant, et un violent choc s'ensuivie. Ils se retrouvèrent ballotés sur leurs sièges comme des poupées sans vie.

Le reste du cauchemar continua ainsi et tout se passa extrêmement vite.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas faire mal" lui dit le garçon à côté.

Clarke frissonna au contact chaud de la main du jeune homme sur son bras. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il en savait, mais elle se contenta de le regarder et de répondre à une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore répondu.

"Clarke ! Je m'appelle Clarke."

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ignore complètement cette information mais au contraire il ouvrit les yeux et contracta ses lèvres laissant apparaître un demi-sourire.

"Et moi Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et replia ses paupières. A _bientôt papa et maman. A très bientôt..._

Tout semblait se mouvoir à la perfection, leurs mouvements, leurs cris, leurs pleurs, le silence puis le noir, l'obscurité, et le néant totale...

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé... En tant cas franchement merci pour tous vos avis, ça m'a vraiment encouragée pour écrire la suite et ça m'a fais super plaisir ! Donc merci beaucoup, je vous adore ! Alors à bientôt j'espère ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Me revoilà après un petit moment d'abscence. Je sais que je devais publier un chapitre tous les vendredis mais entre les blessures, les examens et les courses de noël ! Et bien je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire. Mais...Mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espèrances ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

Tout était devenu si calme. Etait-elle au paradis ? Etait-elle même morte ? Une douleur aigu se propageant tout en elle lui confirma que non. A priori elle était encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps ? Clarke s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises à quoi pouvait bien penser les victimes dans ce genre de situation. Si même elles avaient pleinement conscience de leurs inconsciences, ironique n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'avait jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois qu'elle en ferait un jour l'expérience. Et il fallait l'avouer, elle était déçu. Tout était si froid, si terne... Et pourquoi tout était si noir ? Elle ne savait même pas quand elle se réveillerait, ni même si un jour elle le ferait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir supporter de rester si longtemps dans l'obscurité ? Elle avait beaucoup trop de questions et si peu de réponse.

Clarke aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parent soient à ses côtés à cet instant. Elle aurait tant aimé les revoir, écouter le son de leurs voix... Mais cela était impossible, la mort les séparait désormais et pas même son accident n'avait put les réunir. Peut-être était-il le moment d'abandonner. Peut-être pouvait-elle se laisser succomber à la force inconnu qui l'entraînait peu à peu vers la fatalité. Tout serait tellement plus facile, après tout... Que lui restait-il dans son monde ? Qui pouvait bien la retenir dans ce monde qui à priori n'avait jamais voulut d'elle ?

La jeune femme se détendit quelques instants, laissant son esprit vagabonder et ses muscles se détendre un à un. Elle était prête, elle voulait mourir. Soudain, elle se sentit oppressée, puis ballotée, pour ensuite se sentir complètement molle. Et puis un point apparut dans sa vision, qui bientôt fut rejoint par un autre accompagné de deux autres encore, ainsi de suite... Et ses paupières s'ouvrirent et toutes ses envies de mourir disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Elle s'obligea à fermer et rouvrir les yeux pour mieux apercevoir son environnement. Tout était d'un bleu semblant se mouvoir en un long mouvement comme si le temps s'écoulait au ralentit. Ne serais-ce qu'un instant Clarke réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être pire endroit pour mourrir.

Mais son corps se mit vite à exiger de l'air, et instinctivement elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais c'est une substance nauséabonde et visqueuse qui s'immisça dans sa gorge à la place. Ce liquide lui disait étrangement quelque chose, ce goût salé... Mais bien sûr c'était de l'eau, elle se trouvait dans la mer. Un frisson s'empara d'elle, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était immergé d'où l'impossibilité d'accéder à une seule molécule d'oxygène.

Elle ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution : remonter à la surface. Mais c'était évidemment plus facile à envisager qu'à faire, sans penser au fait que son temps était compté. Elle essaya de faire un mouvement mais à peine s'était elle penché qu'elle se retrouva bloqué contre une surface dure. Confuse dans un premier temps elle jeta un oeil à sa cage thoracique, peut-être s'était elle empalée sur un morceau de ferraille ?

Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'elle découvrit une sangle de cuire la retenant au fauteuil sur lequel elle semblait assise. Elle s'empara donc de l'objet et tira de toutes ses forces en vain, la ceinture persistait... Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se libérer de cet stupide objet, se disait-elle, un mécanisme, quelque chose, un bouton... Un bouton ! C'était ça qu'il lui fallait, elle chercha à tâtons le petit boîtier faisant office d'ouverture les mains tremblantes. L'air commençait à se faire manquant et bientôt Clarke ferait partit de toutes ces choses macabres disparues dans l'océan.

Elle appuya dessus, encore et encore jusqu'à que la sangle lâche. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, ni la douleur aigu dans son dos, ni la mémoire des évènement passés. Tout ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, tout ce dont elle avait envie pour le moment était de respirer et pas même cette stupide ceinture ne l'empêcherait d'y arriver.

Enfin libre elle remonta à la surface à vitesse éclaire et jaillit hors de l'eau in-extremis. Elle toussa d'abord, laissant toute l'eau consommé dans ses poumons s'échapper pour ensuite prendre quelques instants pour récupérer l'air qu'il lui avait manqué depuis trop longtemps. Sa gorge brûlait d'un feu ardent, et toute l'énergie qui l'avait aidé jusqu'à maintenant avait disparu. Et c'était pourtant cette énergie qui lui fallait à cet instant, à peine avait-elle fait refait surface que quelque chose lui saisit la cheville et l'a réentraîna sous l'eau. Par premier réflexe Clarke se mit à se débattre essayant de se libérer de l'emprise invisible l'entraînant de nouveau dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Comme quelques instants auparavant son seul et unique but était de retourner à la surface et elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot à propos de se faire noyer. Son désespoir s'était en quelque sorte transformé en détermination sans faille, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'elle ne croise le regard de celle qui l'entraînait. C'était une femme comme elle, c'était pour être plus exacte l'hôtesse de l'air qui l'avait dédaigné du regard quelques heures auparavant. Elle était aussi confuse qu'elle, Clarke y lisait dans ses yeux la même panique qui devait s'y lire aussi dans les siens. Cependant la situation restait toujours la même, la femme s'agrippait à elle dans le feu de l'action comme seul objet se ralliant à la vie. Elle se cramponnait à Clarke comme si son sort en dépendait et si cela continuait ainsi elle allait finir par les noyer toutes les deux. Il fallait donc que la jeune fille trouve une solution, et vite.

Son cerveau s'était donc en quelque sorte affranchi de toute autorité de la raison et était passée en mode survie. Sa seule chance, bien qu'il lui en coutait de l'admettre était de se débarrasser du poids superflu, donc de la jeune femme cramponnée à elle. C'était mal, inhumain peut-être et totalement contre sa nature mais si elle voulait une chance de survie, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de l'hôtesse. Alors elle saisit la main de la jeune femme et à contre coeur la lâcha. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il n'y avait pas plus triste, plus désespéré, plus froid comme regard que celui que lui lançait la dame à l'instant même.

A contre coeur Clarke remonta à la surface, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au morceau de ferraille à côté d'elle. Elle se hissa dessus en s'écorchant les mains de toutes parts, mais aucune douleur n'était semblable à celle qu'elle ressentait à cet instant pour avoir laisser cette femme seule à son sort. Elle aurait bien voulu se rouler en boule et attendre patiemment que le sien vienne à son tour, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à chercher des quelconques survivants. Après tout, si elle avait survécu, il devait bien y en avoir d'autre qui avaient eux aussi réussit.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" cria t'elle en ignorant la stupidité de sa question. "Au secours ! A l'aide !" Hurla t'elle dans une tentative de couvrir le son des vagues géantes qui se cassaient sans remords sur elle.

1 vague. 2 vagues. 3 vagues. 4 vagues. Et si la force de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'une question de temps, ses chances de survient étaient encore plus réduites. Mais une voix à peine audible l'appela à quelques mètres d'elle.

"Ici !" cria-t'il.

Clarke avait envie de pleurer soudainement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout. Il lui fallait nager quelques mètres, elle s'élança de nouveau dans l'eau laissant le morceau de débris à la dérive. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, se dessinait sur le large un morceau d'épave depuis lequel plusieurs personnes lui faisaient de grand signes, et bientôt elle fut remorqué par une paire de bras sur la surface dure de l'objet où elle s'écrasa à la fois épuisé et soulagé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de celui qui l'avait remorqué. Malgré l'obscurité Clarke percevait un homme à ses côtés, avec des cheveux bouclés et une forte carrure.

"Bellamy ?!" S'écria-t'elle. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

"Clarke ?"

C'était bien lui, le son grave et creux de sa voix lui était propre. Un immense soulagement se propagea dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, un sourire s'arracha des ses lèvres. Et avant même qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"C'est bon de te revoir..." soupira t'elle dans le creux de son cou.

Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer autour de sa taille

"C'est bon de te revoir aussi" lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? 30 minutes, 1 heure peut-être même 2, il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Les nuages s'écartaient peu à peu pour se laisser transpercer par un filet de lumière se posant sur l'horizon. Lincoln tendit la main vers le rayon de soleil qui à son contact se mit instantanément à chauffer, il ferma un instant les yeux profitant de ces quelques instants de pause que la Nature lui accordait. Les sens de Lincoln n'avaient jamais été aussi à l'affût qu'à cet instant précis. Il se concentra sur les moindres bruits arrivant à ses oreilles : des vagues se cassant sur les débris de l'avion, le cri des oiseaux passant par là... Mais il n'y avait jamais eu aucun signe de possible survivants.

C'était une terrible épreuve de rester assis sans broncher à scruter l'horizon avec en mémoire les cris qui avaient résonné dans l'avion avant l'impact, et le fracas assourdissant du crash qui lui avait endommagé les tympans.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux un petit compartiment noir se dessinait dans sa vision. Il essaya donc de s'en approcher en ramant avec les bras. Il était assez grand pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y réfugier et peut-être y survivre.

"Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?" Il se mit à frapper sur la tôle fondu de toutes ses forces. Aucune réponse. Il frappa encore.

"Oh il y a quelqu'un ?" Il soupira au manque de réponse et posa son oreille contre la surface à l'attente d'un bruit quelconque. Si une personne était bel et bien réfugié à l'intérieur elle ne se manifestait pas. De toute manière, qu'il y est quelqu'un dedans ou non, Lincoln devait à tout prix ouvrir la boîte. Il pouvait y avoir très bien y avoir du matériel qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

Alors il se hâta de trouver l'ouverture. Il y avait effectivement une porte mais Lincoln ne savait ce qui était le plus déconcertant. Le fait que la porte soit verrouillée ou qu'il y a un écriteau indiquant que la boîte en question n'était autre que les W.C de l'avion. Evidemment, la seule chose qui aurait put lui venir en aide était des toilettes. Le jeune homme savait que la poisse lui collait à la peau, mais à ce degré-ci, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Parce qu'à part trouver du papier, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela lui servirait de gaspiller son énergie d'ouvrir un compartiment qui de toute évidence n'allait lui servir à rien.

Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêta à repartir un bruit retentit. _Boum. Bam_. Suivit d'un gémissement. Lincoln se remit immédiatement à frapper contre l'acier.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Une lueur d'espoir gonfla en lui, son coeur se mit à battre fort. Il plaqua de nouveau son oreille contre le matériau et redoubla d'attention.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" lui demanda une voix pâteuse féminine familière que le jeune homme reconnut instantanément.

"Octavia ?!" sourit-il de bonheur.

"Lincoln ?"

L'intéressé avait presque envie de rire, tout était si beau pour être vrai !

"Est-ce que tu vas bien à l'intérieur ?" lui demanda t'il

Au lieu de répondre la jeune femme préféra garder le silence.

"Octavia ? Tu m'entends ?" s'inquiéta-t'il

"Je déteste être enfermé..."

"T'affole pas. Je vais te sortir de là." Dit-il en commençant à forcer sur la poignet mais la porte persistait. Il soupira dans la défaite, s'il était impossible d'ouvrir de l'extérieur, alors il faudrait le faire de l'intérieur. Et une voix silencieuse lui disait que cette idée n'allait pas ravir la jeune femme.

"Octavia, je ne peux pas réussir à ouvrir la porte d'où je suis. Il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?"

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" demanda t'elle d'une voix tendue.

Lincoln réfléchit un instant, le mécanisme ne devait pas être bien compliqué...

"Tu vas essayer de dévérouiller la porte de ton côté, tu penses y arriver ?"

"Lincoln, je suis claustrophobe pas stupide" lui dit-elle fermement.

"C'est bien ça continue à m'insulter"

"Ça t'amuses ?"

"Non, j'encourage juste ton côté agressif. Ça pourrait-être utile"

"Je croirais entendre mon frère.."

Juste un instant, Lincoln oublia le fait qu'ils venaient d'avoir un accident, qu'ils étaient seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes au beau milieu de l'océan. Il n'y avait plus que la jeune fille coincé dans cette boîte qui comptait pour lui.

"Lincoln" Toute trace de plaisanterie avait disparut dans sa voix. Et le jeune homme se mit à craindre le pire.

"Je suis bloqué, ma jambe... je crois que je suis blessé..." Même sans contact visuel, Lincoln pouvait sentir qu'elle grimaçait en parlant.

"Ca va aller Octavia, on va trouver une solution ne bouge surtout pas..." Le cerveau de Lincoln était en ébullition, son regard se reposa sur la poignet. Il y avait toujours un autre moyen. Il saisit l'ouverture de ses deux mains, pris un appui suffisant avec ses deux pieds et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda t'elle.

"J'essai... De... Te sortir...De là..." Sa mâchoire bloquée dans l'effort ne lui permettait pas de former des phrases complètes, il réprima un cri de douleur en tractant la poignée avec plus de force.

Celle-ci oscilla un instant, puis elle finit par lâcher dans un craquement . Lincoln l'a jeta alors dans la mer et ouvrit la porte. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui d'Octavia, son visage rouge et des traces de larmes qui avaient coulées s'apercevaient sur sa peau dorée.

"Ça fait mal..." dit-elle en grimaçant

Le regard de l'homme divagua et glissa jusqu'au morceau de fer planté dans la cuisse droite de la jeune fille. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se jeta un l'intérieur du compartiment et se mit à compresser la blessure.

"Ca va aller. Ca va aller" répéta-il en ignorant le sang qui collait à ses mains. Son regard recroisa celui de la jeune femme et il y lut de la tristesse.

" Va t'en Lincoln. Tu auras plus de chance de survivre sans moi. Tu as vu ma jambe ? Je suis peine perdu, va t'en , sauves ta peau tant qu'il en est encore temps."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête

"Tu crois que j'ai démonté cette poignet de porte à main nue, et que je compresserais ta blessure comme je le fais en moment si je comptais que sauver ma peau, il secoua de nouveau la tête, je ne pars pas sans toi."

"Tu es aussi têtu ?"

" Et si... On profitait un peu de ce temps pour faire connaissance. Je pari que je pourrais faire de toi une guerrière" rit-il.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire à la jeune fille et Lincoln se sentit quelque peu fier d'avoir été le premier à y parvenir depuis le terrible évènement.

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

Raven adorait traîner au lit, elle zappait au fur et à mesure les chaînes de télé prétendant qu'elles étaient toutes ennuyantes. Mais les nouvelles du jour captèrent immédiatement son intention.

" _La tour de contrôle de l'aéroport de New York à perdu contact avec L'avion du vol A228 à 23h46. Depuis nous n'avons aucun signe prétendant que les passagers puissent être en sécurité ou non. Nous avons demandé aux proches de rentrer chez eux et de ne pas céder à la panique. Une cellule de recherche sera bientôt mise en place..."_

Un frisson secoua son corps entier, elle avait travaillé sur cet avion, elle devait faire partie de cette cellule.

Alors la jeune fille sauta de son lit et elle sortit son téléphone et appela son petit-ami mais elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

"Finn, c'est Raven. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir au rendez-vous ce soir, j'ai une chose importante à faire. Je t'embrasse."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit. S'il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait la mécanique de l'engin, c'était elle.

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas je me suis vraiment donné à fond pour vous ! Vos avis m'ont fais vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Vous m'encourager à écrire la suite et j'espère que ça continuera comme cela. En tout cas je vous adore et j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Je peux essayer de vous faire un méga chapitre pour jeudi-vendredi, ou je peux faire aussi autre chose qui me botterai assez... C'est d'écrire une fanfiction de noël de quelques chapitres et donc que je fasse une pause sur cette histoire quelques jours. J'ai déjà une super idée donc vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez. En tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**


	4. Note de l'auteur : joyeux Noël !

Coucou tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas encore terminé le prochain chapitre mais je peux vous dire que je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit grandiose (ce sera en quelque sorte mon cadeau de Noël...). Neamoins je vous souhaite tous un joyeux Noël. Oui... Bon c'est demain normalement mais j'ai l'habitude de le dire le soir donc voilà voilà... :)

Et donc je vous dis à très bientôt et bonnes fêtes !


	5. Petit aperçu du 4ème chapitre

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai pratiquement terminé le 4ème chapitre. J'y suis presque ! Néanmoins j'ai quand même décidé de vous dévoiler un ou deux petits passages. Non pas pour excité votre impatience mais pour bel et bien vous prouver que j'y suis toujours et que je compte faire monter la tension !**

"Bats-toi ou autrement meurt"

Bellamy se pencha pour esquiver de justesse la lame de son adversaire qui passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de lui trancher la gorge.

 _Il veut vraiment ma mort._ Réalisa t'il;

La montagne de muscle qu'il était en train d'affronter était ravie a l'idée de le tuer. Il prenait plaisir sous les cris sauvages d'encouragement à manier son épée dans des directions aléatoires avec plusieurs mouvements de poignets pour l'intimider. _Tu_ parles _d'un comité d'accueil._ Certaines personnes attendaient qu'il s'approche d'un peu trop près du cercle former par le clan pour lui tendre des béquilles ou le frapper. Et rien n'énervait plus Bellamy que de se sentir si faible et vulnérable.

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

Mais il se retrouva aussitôt face à un mur de flammes. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour percevoir à travers le feu.

"Octavia !" cria t'il "Octavia, tu m'entends ?!" il établit ses mains en porte-voix en désespérance de cause. "Octavia !" hurla t'il de nouveau. Des gens criaient tout autour de lui, il en distinguaient certains avec des seaux d'eau, comme plusieurs savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et restaient devant à contempler l'embrasement du compartiment. Tout était complètement dévoré par les flammes. Bellamy essaya néanmoins de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, c'était Clarke.

"Bellamy, il faut partir !"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Je ne pars pas sans elle" Il essaya d'avancer mais un mur de chaleur l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

" Tu ne peux rien faire."

Bellamy l'a regarda d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Son regard était vide, et pétrifié. Ses genoux tremblaient menaçant de céder...

 **Vous avez pas cru quand même que j'allais tout vous dévoiler ! Bon sinon... trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite à tous une très, très (très) bonne année 2016 avec plein de bonne chose ! ( en espérant de tout coeur qu'elle sera quand même un peu mieux que celle de 2015, croisons les doigts !) Et je vous dis à très, très bientôt ! Bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 4 : 1ère partie

**Au final, me revoilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire (vraiment !)**

 _8 ans auparavant..._

 _Bellamy était bien grand pour ses 14 ans, bien trop grand et bien trop jeune pour faire les poubelles. Il dévalait la rue menant à chez lui en se moquant éperdument des regards que lui lançaient les passants._

 _Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ni de leur moquerie. Il redressa ses épaules et garda la tête haute quand son chemin croisa celui d'un petit groupe de punk, ils lui lancèrent des regards méprisants qui lui disaient clairement "Dégage, tu pollues notre oxygène"._

 _Il continua néanmoins à marcher tout droit gardant bien serré contre lui le butin qu'il avait récolté. Il était tout excité à l'idée de le donner à Octavia, et au visage de sa mère qui allait peut-être enfin s'illuminer. Mais quand il franchit la porte de sa maison, son excitation laissa place à un vide immense dans sa poitrine._

 _"Maman ?" appela t'il. Il tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions n'ayant toujours aucune réponse. "Octavia ?" demanda t'il alors._

 _Il continua à traverser la petite maison, marchant de plus en plus vite, son coeur battant de plus en plus fort. Il pénétra dans le séjour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il laissa tomber le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras dans l'horreur._

 _Devant lui se trouvait le corps de sa mère, étendu au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang, un couteau disposé dans sa main._

 _" Maman !" cria t'il d'une voix étouffée. Il accouru à ses côtés sans se soucier_ _du liquide rouge qui se colla à ses vêtements et l'a prit dans ses bras. Il l'a secoua doucement faisant trembler son corps flasque._

 _"Réveilles-toi" dit-il en l'a secouant par les épaules de plus en plus fort "Réveilles-toi s'il te plaît !" Il se mit à hurler, ses yeux embués de larmes._

 _"De l'aide ! Au secours !" cria t'il. Mais personne ne vint. "S'il te plaît..." plaida t'il en prenant dans ses mains son visage. Il caressa avec son pouce la joue de sa mère. Elle était si froide et lui si chaud._

 _"Ne me laisses pas..." dit-il dans un murmure ignorant ses propres larmes qui dévalaient ses pommettes. Il fixa ses yeux ouverts comme si son regard allait pouvoir percer le sien et la ramener à la vie._

" _Tu n'as pas le droit...Tu ne peux pas..." Reprendre son souffle devenait une tâche de plus en plus compliquée, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement les abandonner, pas lui, pas Octavia..._

 _Octavia ! Son nom eut le même effet qu'une décharge électrique. Il lâcha aussitôt le corps de sa mère et sauta sur ses pieds. "Octavia !" cria t'il. Il balaya la maison du regard, tous les meubles et objets avaient été jetés avec rage au sol._

 _Des morceaux de verres, de vases étaient éparpillés par terre, si bien que Bellamy dû enjamber des meubles pour traverser la pièce. Son esprit divaguait imaginant le pire._

 _Faites que non, pensa le garçon._

 _Il s'écoula de terribles secondes jusqu'à qu'enfin il entende des soupçons de sanglot. Il tourna sur lui-même dans la direction du son, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur une malle au bout du couloir._

 _Un poids suffocant s'abattit sur sa poitrine et pendant un instant il en oublia de reprendre son souffle. Il accouru jusqu'à la boîte formant l'angle et la déverrouilla avec empressement. Quand il ouvrit le couvercle noir, il découvrit un visage rouge baigné de larme._

 _"Octavia"_

 _Bellamy attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il l'a serra fort contre lui, l'a laissant enterrer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle émit un bruit étouffé et il ferma les yeux._

 _"Ça va... dit-il en emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux, tout va bien. Tout est finit"_

 _Son corps se tordait dans ses bras, l'incitant à resserrer son emprise. "Chuuut, tout va bien" Il continua à lui murmurer des paroles douces tout en frottant son dos._

 _Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet, sur l'élastique qu'il avait trouvé quelques instants auparavant enroulé autour de sa main. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'obligea à adopter un sourire confiant._

 _"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi" Bellamy attrapa ses cheveux et essaya tant bien que de mal de faire le plus beau chignon possible. "Regardes-moi comme tu es jolie."_

 _Octavia se retourna vers lui et se reblottit dans ses bras._

 _"Et maman ?" murmura t'elle._

" _Elle est partit..., répondit-il en posant sa tête sur la sienne. Mais tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends. Il ne t'arrivera rien, O, je te le promets. Pas tant que je serai dans ce foutu monde"_

 _Ma soeur, ma responsabilité._

 _Fin du Flash-Back..._

Bellamy courait. Il courait entre les arbres, entre les rochers, entre les trous mais sans savoir où. "Octavia !" rugit-il.

Il avait sillonné les environs, suivit les quelques gouttes de sang au sol, mais elle était pourtant, introuvable.

"Octavia" hurla t'il encore. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir à travers les rayons de soleil qui l'aveuglaient, mais en vain.

 _Idiot_ , il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans la frustration et recommença à courir de plus bel.

 _1 heure auparavant..._

 _Peur, soulagement, joie, puis malaise, tristesse et colère. Clarke se sentait mal. Quand elle avait retrouver Bellamy, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras... Pour aussitôt le regretter amèrement. La gêne totale... Elle s'était dégagée immédiatement, laissant la chaleur se dissiper rapidement entre eux._

 _Elle avait répété un bon millier de fois qu'elle était désolée, et après cela... Ce petit con s'était muré dans le silence !_

 _Ils avaient ramés toute la nuit avec deux autres personnes. Jasper et Monty il lui semblait. Les deux amis n'échangeaient pas énormément non plus._

 _C'est ce que ça faisait de frôler de si près la mort. Plus rien n'était pareil, plus rien ne semblait comme avant, plus rien n'avait de sens. Ils voyaient sans regarder, ils entendaient sans écouter, ils parlaient sans ne rien dire._

 _Et d'autres se muraient dans le silence, pour ne pas y revenir. Bellamy n'avait pas encore immergé de son voyage chez les morts. Son regard brûlant scrutait les horizons, comme si ses yeux allaient percer le ciel pour atteindre l'au-delà._

 _"Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte" dit-il après un long, un très long moment de silence. Il fallut quelques secondes à Clarke pour réagir à ses paroles. Elle avait arrêté de penser pour essayer de s'endormir._

 _Mais quand elle fermait les yeux, c'était toujours la même image qui hantait son esprit. Du sang, de l'eau et une femme. Alors disons plutôt qu'elle somnolait. La voix de Bellamy l'a rétracta dans le vrai monde et l'obligea à se redresser._

 _"Quoi ?" Quand elle tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme, elle s'adressa plutôt au dos de sa nuque. Celui-ci pivota sur ses fesses pour lui faire face._

 _"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment... Mais je sais qu'Octavia n'est pas morte. Je le sais"_

 _Le vent s'était levé et quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à percer l'obscurité au-dessus de leurs têtes._

 _"Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Bellamy ?" Elle en avait entendu des phrases du genre... Elle en avait entendu des excuses et des pleurs, alors pourquoi se voiler la face ?_

 _En temps normal, Clarke prenait le temps de ramener à la réalité les personnes aussi désespérées soit-elles avec une bonne tasse de café. Elle leur offraient sa plus grand attention et ses plus belles paroles._

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'avait ni de café à sa portée, ni assez d'espoir et de force à former un sourire._

 _Voilà ce que vous fait la mort... Elle vous prend tout ce que vous avez, tout ce que vous ressentez, tout ce que vous aimez et tout ce que vous étiez. Le monde reste le monde, et l'humain reste l'humain. La Terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant._

 _Et la vie continue, malgré tout, la nuit viendra toujours après le jour. Hier sera passé, aujourd'hui sera vécu et demain sera à vivre. Et vous continuerez à échapper à cette fatalité, votre manière d'y parvenir s'appellera : survivre._

 _Mais peut-on vraiment qualifier cet acte d'échappatoire à la mort, quand il s'agit de s'en approcher un peu plus à chaque fois, l'a laissant vous transformer en un monstre qui en fin de compte n'avait commit qu'un seul crime si ce n'était de vouloir vivre._

 _Le jour se levait peu à peu. Le froid laissant place à une douce brise du matin._

 _"Les gars !" Une voix stridente brisa le silence entre eux deux. "Il y a quelque chose là-bas ! On dirait... "_

 _Monty porta ses mains devant son visage pour essayer de mieux apercevoir l'horizon._

 _"Mattez-moi ça !" Jasper s'était levé d'un bond sur le canot manquant de le faire basculer._

 _"C'est une île ! "_

 _Clarke et Bellamy échangèrent un bref regard et se levèrent à leurs tours. Mais leurs yeux ne portaient pas sur le bout de terre au loin._

 _Il y avait une boîte, un compartiment noir qui s'approchait d'eux, du sang brillait sur les bords abimés et une couleur rougeâtre se dissipait dans l'eau salée de la mer._

 _Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tourner la tête pour guetter la réaction de l'autre pour savoir qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Il y avait des survivants._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Vous êtes vous déjà sentit observer ? Avez vous déjà sentit comme une sensation de froid dans votre dos alors que vous étiez retourné ? Votre sixième sens n'a t'il pas un jour tiré les sonnettes d'alarmes ? La question n'est pas de savoir quand et où... Elle est de savoir par qui.

Un cri de douleur déchira le silence qui planait sur le rivage d'une certaine île dans le pacifique.

"Aller encore un effort !" cria une voix masculine.

"Je ne peux pas; Lincoln !" lui répondit une autre.

"Il va falloir pourtant"

"Bon dieu Lincoln ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la jambe empalée dans un foutu morceau de fer que je ne peux pas te botter cul !"

Les deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent et Lincoln et Octavia restèrent côte à côte. La jeune femme avait son bras enroulé autour des épaules de l'homme, ils étaient presque arrivés sur la plage quand la jambe d'Octavia lâcha.

Son corps glissa une énième fois au sol et en un éclair les bras forts de Lincoln l'a rattrapèrent.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide ?" lui souffla t'il.

La jeune femme grogna et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause"

Le rire de Lincoln raisonna sur l'île mais il reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Il intercepta son poignet et passa ses bras sous sa jambe valide pour la soulever de l'eau.

Octavia poussa un hurlement de douleur et agrippa le cou du jeune homme comme si sa nuque était la seule et unique chose qui l'a maintenait encore en vie.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

Lincoln secoua la tête mais ne dis rien. Il continua son chemin en direction de la plage là où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

Il y a quelques heures auparavant, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils arriveraient si loin. Lincoln avait prit plus de tasse à l'eau de mer qu'aucun autre être humain avait bu jusqu'ici, sa gorge sèche et son cuir chevelu rouge dépourvu de cheveux témoignaient d'une forte déshydrations, pourtant il n'avait été aussi rassasié en ce qui concernait l'eau.

Allongés là sur le sable chaud ils ne pouvaient pas être mieux. Même si leurs valeurs de mieux avaient bien changées en quelques jours. Beaucoup de choses semblaient partir dans ce sens-ci depuis quelques temps.

Après tout, un accident ne laisse jamais personne indemne que ce soit morale ou physique, il y reste toujours une ou deux cicatrices. Deux traces blanches qui vous marquent de vos épreuves, et qui s'efforcent de vous rappeler sans cesse ce que vous voulez la plupart du temps oublier.

Comme on le dit, ne demandez pas à un blessé de remarcher comme hier. Ou un survivant de vous regarder comme il le faisait autrefois.

Lincoln ne pourra jamais regarder son lit comme avant... parce que Dieux sait à quel point il avait envie d'y retourner et de s'y enfuir à l'heure qu'il était ! Une partie de lui voulait que tout soit un rêve ou un cauchemar, qu'il se réveille au plein milieu de la nuit se rendant compte que tout cela n'était que le terrible fruit de son imagination. Même son lieu de travail lui semblait plus accueillant que cette île dont ils ne savaient rien.

Mais rien que l'idée de tourner sa clé dans la serrure de sa maison lui semblait lointaine. Il n'était partit qu'une journée mais ces quelques jours étaient comme devenus une éternité.

Même le sang qui collait à sa main semblait avoir toujours eu sa place sur ses doigts qui autrefois ne cherchaient qu'à survoler des toiles vierges. A la place du rouge sang qui dégoulinait de ses phalanges, y coulait tout un éventail de couleurs aussi sublimes les unes que les autres. Comme il aurait aimé voir du jaune, du vert et du bleu sur ses poings. Il aurait préféré mille fois se tacher de peinture que laisser le sang d'innocent déteindre sur sa chemise blanche.

Ça oui, il aurait préféré n'importe quoi qu'extraire un morceau métallique d'une jambe d'une pauvre jeune fille. Il était un artiste, pas un médecin et surement pas un charcutier.

"Enlève-moi ça" lui cria Octavia dans la douleur à l'égard du morceau qui dépassait de quelques centimètres de sa cuisse.

Lincoln secoua la tête "Je ne peux pas"

"J'étais sûre de ta réponse mais je voulais quand même te poser la question"

Lincoln haussa les sourcils, un sourire au coin.

"Parce que tu penses que je ne peux prendre soin de personne ?"

"Non bien sûr que non c'est juste que..."

"C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu meures" l'a coupa t'il.

En silence, Octavia l'observa se lever du sol, son ombre se coucha sur elle puis elle sentit ses bras sous ses genoux.

Elle avait l'air plutôt petite dans ses bras, tout comme un nourrisson qui était malade. Elle était pâle, frissonnante et il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Sa blessure devait s'infecter en plus de cela... Il devait faire quelque chose.

Sans attendre sa réponse il l'a souleva du sol et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille qui le frappa faiblement le bras.

"Je t'avais dis de ne pas de refaire ça !" Lincoln haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux.

Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour dégager quelques mèches mouillées de son visage, ses mains s'attardant quelques fois sur son front, ce geste qui rappelait à la jeune femme que son frère était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était... Et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais...

Elle laissa Lincoln resserrer sa prise autour d'elle, mais même l'effet de la douleur n'effaça pas l'affreuse pensée de vivre une journée de plus dans ce monde sans le stupide, le maniaque, l'immature mais le drôle et l'attachant qu'était son frère.

Elle avait beau se refaire encore et encore le scénario la fin était inévitable... Néanmoins une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû rester à ses côtés et affronter ce qu'ils avaient affronté séparément.

 _Il ne t'arrivera rien, O, je te le promets._ Pas _tant que je serai dans ce foutu monde..._ Octavia réprima un sanglot, et instinctivement sa main droite se posa sur son poignet, là où reposait le petit élastique rouge.

Mais ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide. "Lincoln" Son coeur s'arrêta de battre, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu encore à son poignet dans le compartiment dans lequel elle était encore prisonnière quelques heures auparavant. Le jeune homme s'interrompit dans sa marche et la contempla d'un regard qui mit à nu toutes ses pensées.

"Ça va ?" Les traits de son visage se plissèrent dans l'inquiétude, ses sourcils froncés s'agitaient comme des chenilles sur son front.

"Mon élastique... Il a dû tomber... Non, non, non, je ne peux pas le perdre, pas lui aussi..." Octavia se mit à s'agiter dans ses bras, faiblement mais activement. Lincoln n'eut aucun mal à la maintenir dans ses bras

"Calme-toi ce n'est qu'un élastique" dit-il d'une voix plus posée

"Ce n'est pas que un élastique, Lincoln, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon frère ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? La seule chose ! La seule et unique personne que j'aimais dans ce foutu monde ! Et maintenant Paf lui aussi il part !"

Octavia ne faisait que s'échauffer, mais voilà que les larmes commencèrent déjà à affluer.

" Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?" lui demanda t'elle d'une voix lasse.

Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient devenir ? Ils étaient échoués, quelque part perdu dans une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Seuls ? Ils en avaient tout l'air...ou pas...

Un sifflement retentit, à peine audible mais le bruit avait suffit à réveiller les instincts de Lincoln. Etait-il trop tard ? Sans doute, ses yeux demeurèrent rivés sur Octavia mais son regard glissa de la réalité, loin... très loin... La voix de la jeune femme sonnait comme un murmure qui le conduisit dans l'inconscience encore plus.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Il l'ignorait. Qui est ce qu'il lui avait fait ça ? Il l'ignorait aussi.

1001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001001

 _Crac._ Bellamy s'arrêta au son. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de sa nuque. Il tourna la tête pour écouter et un frisson lui chatouilla le dos. Il fixa son attention sur l'arbre en face de lui.

"Clarke ?" dit-il en s'en approchant d'un pas prudent. "Jasper ?"

 _Crac._ Le jeune homme sauta de nouveau sur ses pieds et se retourna. "C'est pas drôle" dit-il d'une voix un peu plus tendue.

Son souffle était court et la sueur continuait à tremper son dos. Le temps s'allongea de plus en plus. Des simples minutes lui semblaient aussi longues que des années entières.

 _Si ce n'est pas Clarke, Jasper ou Monty, alors qui est-ce ?_ Ses pensées commençaient réellement à le trahir. Il en oublia presque un instant de respirer.

 _Ressaisis-toi Bellamy, c'est ce que tu es devenu ? Un trouillard ? Merde, non !_

 _Ce n'est qu'un oiseau..._ Il s'engagea dans un sentier vers la rangée d'arbres en face de lui et s'apprêta à descendre une pente de quelques mètres.

 _Crac._ Le même craquement l'interrompit encore. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, qui s'amuserait à le suivre dans les bois avec une discrétion digne d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ?

Il capta une ombre du coin de l'oeil, un petit reflet blond éclairé par le soleil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il s'arrêta en scrutant les bois les bras croisés.

"On fait une promenade dans les bois princesse ?" Cria t'il d'une voix à la fois creuse et forte.

Il tourna sur ses talons et une jeune femme blonde sortit de la zone d'ombre.

"Je ne te suivais pas... Je te cherchais juste" Elle s'épousseta les bras et se retourna en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec cette fille.

"Tu n'as pas le coeur à rester seule ?" Dit-il en injectant le plus de sarcasme possible dans ses paroles.

"J'ai le coeur à faire ce que j'ai envie de faire !" répondit-elle en illustrant ses propos en bougeant ses bras dans des gestes circulaires.

"Et me suivre en fait partit ?" Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre aveuglement en se toisant telles des bêtes sauvages se départageant un territoire.

"Sûrement pas" Clarke roula des yeux et se détourna de lui en lui tournant le dos.

Bellamy ne trouva donc rien de mieux à faire que de rentrer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il ignorait quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien. C'était plus simple comme ça. Il se remémora un instant l'arrivée sur l'île...

"Je pensais que tu étais partit" Dit-il

"Désolé de te décevoir." Répondit-elle avec la même voix sarcastique qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Elle continuait à faire les cent pas devant lui, restant complètement indifférente à leurs proximités.

"Tu ne devrais pas être là ! " Souffla t'il agacé...

Elle haussa les épaules et lâcha un ricanement "Je te retourne la parole"

Bellamy se passa une main dans ses cheveux et expulsa toute l'air dans ses poumons en un long soupir comme il avait si bien l'habitude de faire dans ces moments .

"Est-ce que tu crois que je perds mon temps ?" demanda t'il finalement.

Clarke s'arrêta et le dévisagea d'un oeil méfiant.

"Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce que je pense ?"

Bellamy n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pourtant il se mit lui aussi à marcher, son impatience et sa frustration grandissante dans sa poitrine. Jusque là, il s'était toujours comporté comme un iceberg, ses états d'âmes enfouies sous la surface, laissant ses émotions au plus profond de son âme. Mais avec cette fille à ses côtés, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir les retenir éternellement. Et d'ailleurs... Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

"Octavia, tu l'as pense morte n'est ce pas ?"

"Depuis quand ce que je pense à de l'importance pour toi Bellamy ?"

"Tu vas répondre à ma question à la fin ?!" Il passa sa main sur l'arrête de son nez, essayant de contenir ses nerfs.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"Tout ! Rien... !"

"En fait tu ne sais rien"

"Parce que tu sais mieux que tout le monde peut-être ? Tu es une privilégiée toi ! Née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche !" Ça y est... Ses nerfs commençèrent à craquer.

"Redis-moi ça pour voir ?" Clarke décortiqua froidement chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche pour y injecter le plus de venin possible.

"Brave princesse !" se moqua le jeune homme en prenant une posture ridicule pour illustrer ses pensées.

"Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te frapper"

"Ne te gêne surtout pas" dit-il se s'approchant d'elle afin que leurs têtes ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des unes des autres. "Frappes-moi !" Il l'a bouscula en arrière et continua à l'arborer d'un air menaçant.

"Réfléchis une seconde, veux-tu ?!" Si Bellamy n'allait plus tardé à exploser, Clarke quant à elle n'avait plus envie de contenir quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle parle, il fallait qu'elle crie, il fallait qu'elle s'exprime.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Tu penses qu'il te suffit de partir, de courir, de crier Octavia dans toute l'île pour la retrouver ?!" Elle frappa la poitrine du jeune homme pour accentuer ses propos.

"Parce que tu es Bellamy Blake ? Le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus intelligent ?!" Cria t'elle en continuant à écraser son doigt contre son torse.

"Parce qu'il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que tu veux ?"

Elle s'apprêta à retenter l'expérience lorsque Bellamy intercepta son poignet. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et l'a fixa d'un regard si intense qu'elle ne put détourner les yeux.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Mais tu sais quoi Clarke ? Va te faire foutre !"

Il lâcha son bras tout en ignorant l'effet électrique de sa main sur sa peau et tourna sur ses talons.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne, d'ailleurs !" lui balança t'il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il prit d'assaut la descente qui s'étendait devant lui.

Mais pour qui se prenait cette fille ? _Elle sait au moins qui je suis ? Je suis Bellamy Blake !_ Il fracassa son poing contre la base d'un arbre et cria sous l'effet de la douleur. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. La tristesse, la pression, la douleur, la colère... Ce n'était pas un bon mélange.

Il envoya valser la première chose qui se trouva sous sa main le plus loin possible. Le morceau de bois heurta un arbre et retomba à côté d'un tissu... rouge ?

Son regard se rétrécit sur le petit morceau de couleur rougeâtre au sol et une poche d'espoir se forma dans sa poitrine. Et avant même qu'il décide de s'en approcher il savait - Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce tissu, Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cet élastique n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne dans ce monde. Et il était bel et bien la preuve qu'elle était vivante.

Derrière lui, le feuillage craqua sous le poids de d'autres pas. Et la tension qui avait disparu quelques instant dans ses veines revint aussitôt. Quand cette fille allait-elle le laisser tranquille ?

"Fous le camp !" cria t'il sans même se retourner.

Le feuillage continua à craquer sous des pas. Puis un SHHIIII. Et ensuite, le silence. Une sensation de picotement l'arracha de sa contemplation de l'objet.

"Qu'est ce que..." Il porta sa main à son cou et décolla de sa peau trempée une fléchette. "Mais..." Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, le sol ne tenait plus en place sous ses pieds qui cédèrent.

Quand il leva une dernière fois le regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune femme blonde - Clarke- entourée d'hommes à masques... de crânes ? Et sans qu'il puisse apercevoir leur visage une semelle s'abattit sur son champ de vision et tout devint noir.

~o~o~o~o~

 _Flash-back_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Les gens couraient autour de Clarke, des cris fusaient, le monde se bousculait sous ses yeux._

 _Les personnes se piétinaient, se poussaient, se frappaient pour accéder aux premières sorties de secours. Certains y parvenaient et d'autres s'écroulaient sous le poids de la panique. C'était comme l'apocalypse, l'instinct de survie prenant le dessus sur l'humanité._

 _Les alarmes stridentes tiraillaient les oreilles de Clarke, l'eau des arrosoirs automatiques la mouillant de toute part. Elle glissa le long du couloir au sens inverse de la population et essaya de déverrouiller la porte en verre._

 _"Aller. Aller" s'impatienta t'elle en tapant sa main nerveusement contre le matériau fissuré._

 _Mot de passe refusé._

 _"Me laisse pas tomber maintenant" Elle continua à taper une autre combinaison les mains tremblantes._

 _Clic. L'entrée s'ouvrit en un bruit et Clarke pénétra comme une furie à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Elle saisit une sacoche et l'a remplit du maximum de chose qu'elle trouva à sa disposition. Des compresses, des seringues, des solutions,... Elle n'oublia pas de prendre un masque à oxygène et prit d'assaut la sortie avec une seule idée en tête._

 _La jeune femme se mit à courir en passant à travers les trous que laissaient les gens dans leurs luttes pour sortir du bâtiment. Les quartiers se vidaient à une vitesse lumière, et des centaines de personnes filaient dans tous les sens qui menaient aux différents sorties._

" _Laisser passer les enfants" criait une vieille dame. Mais les gens continuaient à se piétiner et à s'entasser les uns sur les autres. Il n'y avait que leurs peaux qui comptaient. Des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des enfants gisaient au sol, incapable ou trop faible pour se relever après les violents mouvements de panique . Mais Clarke n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter._

 _Elle continua à courir, courir, toujours plus vite. Elle descendit les plusieurs étages, elle traversa les différents couloirs éclairés seulement par les lueurs rouges des panneaux d'alertes. Passa une porte, puis en franchit une autre encore, déverrouilla, ouvrit..._

 _Le laboratoire était un dédale de couloirs complexes et sombres mais Clarke y était tellement habituée qu'elle aurait put le faire les yeux fermés._

 _"Ne rentrez pas à l'intérieur" cria un ouvrier quand la jeune femme fut arrivée au seuil d'un compartiment mit en quarantaine. "Vous allez mourir" retenta l'homme en lui attrapant le bras._

 _"Si je ne rentre pas. On va tous mourrir !" Clarke s'arracha de l'emprise de l'homme et saisit la bande noire et jaune. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle._

 _Son regard se posa sur les scientifiques qui s'activaient autour d'une sphère au milieu de la pièce. Puis elle se mit aussitôt au travail, elle sortit de son sac le matériel qu'elle avait récolté et le posa bruyamment sur la table en fer._

 _"Clarke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" retentit une voix féminine derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et fut brusquement attirée dans une étreinte._

 _"J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé maman." Dit elle alors que sa mère caressait doucement ses cheveux._

" _C'est bien, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne. On va pouvoir retarder le processus de destruction." Abby recula et écarta deux mèches de son visage "Tu as pris le masque à oxygène que je t'ai demandé ?"_

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit de sa sacoche l'objet en question._

 _"Je veux que tu le mettes et sorte le plus vite d'ici d'accord ?" lui dit-elle d'une voix ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion._

" _Quoi ?" La voix de Clarke prit une toute autre octave et en seulement quelques secondes, la jeune femme s'était arrachée de l'emprise de sa mère et l'arborai d'un regard incrédule._

 _" Mais c'est absurde je ne pars pas sans vous ! Non maman tu ne me feras pas ça !" cria t'elle pour couvrir le brouhaha des gens tout autour d'elle._

 _"C'est trop dangereux, Clarke ! Il est hors de question que tu restes" Abby tenta une nouvelle fois d'attraper les mains de sa fille mais elle se dégagea aussi vite de son emprise._

 _"Mais je peux aider. Je peux me rendre utile ! Elle hurla en illustrant son point de vue avec de grands gestes des bras. S'il te plaît laisses-moi rester, je veux rester !" Lui plaida t'elle les yeux larmoyants._

" _Non Clarke tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !" Ses paroles transpercèrent Clarke droit au coeur et l'obligea à faire quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Quand elle reprit la parole ce fut avec une voix cassée et un regard trahit._

 _"Et je fais quoi ? Je vous abandonne toi et papa et ensuite ? Merci pour tout et en revoir ?"_

 _"Clarke, Abby ferma les yeux et inspira fort, ne m'obliges pas à te faire sortir de la manière forte"_

 _"Il est hors de question que je vous laisse"_

 _"Clarke je t'en prie..." Sa voix s'affaissa, c'était si dur. "Cette chose va exploser, dit-elle en pointant la sphère au milieu de la pièce d'une main tremblante, elle va libérer des gaz si toxiques qu'on en ignore même les conséquences. Il y aura des victimes, beaucoup de victimes. Je ne veux pas que tu en fasse partie. Alors s'il te plaît va t'en"_

 _"Je suis désolé" Clarke croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la table en face d'elle._

" _Moi aussi" répondit Abby, elle leva son bras et appela le vigile. " Amenez ma fille à la cellule de sécurité et faites en sorte qu'elle ne revienne pas"_

 _"Quoi ? Mais maman !" La jeune femme recula les yeux écarquillés en regardant un homme barbu s'approcher d'elle. "Ne me touchez pas, cria t'elle à son égard en ramenant son bras contre elle, maman s'il te plaît !"_

 _"Je suis désolé, Clarke, je t'aime" Abby tenta de se rapprocher mais elle recula d'un autre pas. "Ne me déteste pas, mais je dois le faire" Elle continua à avancer et cette fois-ci Clarke ne refit pas d'autres pas en arrière, Abby en profita pour lui planter un baiser sur le front et se retourna._

" _Vous pouvez y aller Kane." dit-elle le plus fermement possible._

 _"Non ! Lâchez-moi !" Clarke recommença à se débattre de plus bel, en marquant de ses griffes et en frappant de ses poings le visage du garde pour l'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour d'elle. "Maman !" cria t'elle "S'il te plaît !". Abby ferma les yeux et s'obligea à marcher droit devant elle sans se retourner._

 _"Retournes-toi ! Ne me laisses pas !"_

 _Je suis désolé, Clarke mais c'est pour ton bien, pensa la femme._

 _"Je vous retrouverai ! Je reviendrais !" Hurla Clarke de ses dernières forces avant qu'elle ne se laisse d'épuisement mettre le masque sur son visage._

 _Elle n'empêcha même pas les larmes coulées, elle se laissa entraîner par le vigile à la sortie du bâtiment jusqu'au souterrain plus loin. Puis il y eut une explosion et puis plus rien._

 _Fin du flash-back_

"Clarke !" "Clarke, réveille-toi !"

Peut-être que si la jeune femme faisait la morte la personne arrêterait de l'appeler. Clarke décida d'observer à travers ses yeux plissés les alentours.

Et il était là, aussi désorienté qu'elle - aussi drogué qu'elle- il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, tout proche, mais son visage était indistinct dans la pénombre. Mais elle l'entendait souffler, haleter. Si bien que la jeune femme s'efforça de contrôler son souffle, mais le produit qu'on lui avait injecter rendait sa respiration rauque et aussi bruyante qu'une tondeuse à gazon.

Il continua à avancer à tâtons vers elle et Clarke se retrouva piégée à son propre jeu, si elle se levait elle serait démasquée et si elle restait... Elle serait démasquée aussi. C'est ce qui s'appelait avoir l'embarras du choix !

Il s'agenouilla à côté " Clarke" Elle sentit une main froide se pressée contre son front, contre sa gorge certainement à chercher un pouls. Qui pouvait bien lui caresser la joue ?

"Clarke tu as juste besoin de te réveiller" L'homme continua à lui parler d'une voix creuse, il dégageait une odeur qui ressemblait à un mélange de sueur et d'eau salée avec une toute petite touche de parfum masculin.

Elle avait déjà sentit cette odeur, elle en était sûre. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Si seulement elle pouvait juste voir son visage.

Le type continua de parler à son attention, lui murmurant sans cesse le nom Bellamy.

Bon Dieux ! Que sa tête lui faisait mal, elle devait sûrement délirer à cause du produit, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à moins de se brûler plusieurs neurones à la fois.

Durant les plusieurs minutes qui suivirent elle continua à ignorer le fait qu'elle connaissait ce prénom. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'essayer de donner un visage à ce nom à moins de faire face à un terrible mal de tête. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater par elle-même.

 _Fais la morte._

Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes. Ses yeux brûlaient, et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser éclater un sanglot. Elle se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

"Clarke, tu es une horrible menteuse. Je sais que tu m'entends."

Est ce qu'elle est a ouvert les yeux ? Est-ce qu'elle a même échangé un mot avec l'inconnu ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas... Tout s'est passé très vite, une porte s'est ouverte et la lumière les a tous aveuglés. Clarke ne voyait plus rien.

Elle cligna des yeux, des clignement de fractions de secondes qui exposaient ses pupilles à d'horribles rayons de soleil qui lui brulèrent la vue. La sensation lui provoqua un choc et tout lui revint. L'accident, les hurlements, les pleurs, les prières... Tout, absolument tout. En passant du visage de Bellamy à celui de l'hôtesse de l'air. Les souvenirs l'accablèrent comme un énorme poids sur les épaules...

Deux mains invisibles l'a soulevèrent du sol et l'a trainèrent à l'extérieur. Dehors, le vent glacé l'agressa comme une lame de couteau, le froid mordant ses joues. Sa gorge lui brûlait, sa bouche était sèche et elle avait l'affreuse sensation de peser une centaine de kilos, au minimum. Comme si son corps entier flanchait sous le poids de la culpabilité, de l'épuisement et du choc.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de lumière, ses jambes étaient réticentes à avancer si bien que les forces invisibles durent redoubler d'efforts pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol.

Puis enfin, une voix, ou plutôt -sa voix - surgit dans le silence qui l'entourait, elle s'y accrocha pour ne plus la lâcher.

"Clarke ! Mais lâchez-moi bordel !" cria Bellamy.

Elle l'utilisa pour se tirer de ce moment de torpeur et rebattit des paupières. Des ombres apparurent, des ombres gigantesques et des mains s'agrippèrent à elle, l'arrachant du sol et l'a jetant un peu plus loin. Elle trébucha sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être rattrapée par une autre paire bras.

Un sentiment étrange prit possession d'elle, on aurait cru qu'elle était devenue le jouet d'une bande d'animal qui s'amusait à la jeter, à la tripoter et la transporter comme un misérable morceau de plastique. Des bras se refermèrent sur elle et l'a relevèrent droite. Par réflexe, Clarke fléchit les genoux et se laissa s'effondrer au sol.

"Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est que moi"

"Bellamy ?" Clarke tourna la tête et les bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle pour la relever. " Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Elle cessa de cligner des yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Son visage se dessina vaguement dans sa vision, mais elle y reconnut ses cheveux bouclés, et les traits graves qui s'y dessinaient.

Bellamy baissa les yeux vers elle et demeura silencieux un petit moment. Il pencha sa tête en direction d'un groupe de personnes en face d'eux. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici... Mais je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir"

Une personne se détacha de la bande et son ombre emplit l'espace qu'elle traversait. Elle était grande, svelte, sa silhouette aussi carrée que si elle avait été taillée dans de la pierre. Ses yeux marrons menaçant les engloutissants tous les deux d'un seul regard. Des tatouages brillaient sur sa peau foncée à la lumière, des cicatrices blanches déchiraient sa peau à divers endroits sur son visage. Quand leurs yeux furent plus habitués au jour, ils virent ses lèvres s'étirées en un sourire qui vous faisait froid dans le dos.

Et c'était sans prêté attention à l'armure que portait la femme. Une longue panoplie légère accompagnée de bottes étincelantes et d'une... épée ?

"Vous savez qui je suis ?" leur demanda t'elle d'une voix profonde.

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête synchronisés. Comment pouvaient-t'ils le savoir ?

"Je suis Indra, chef de Tondc" Elle sortit son épée de son glaive et s'amusa à faire quelques mouvements avec, en les ignorant complètement. "Soyons honnête, que voulez-vous ?"

Bellamy renifla derrière elle " Partir me parait bien"

"Je repose ma question autrement. Que nous voulez-vous ?"

Clarke ne détourna pas le regard du sien même si la confusion commençait à s'immiscer de plus en plus dans son esprit.

"Nous, rien... commença t'elle. On veut juste rentrer chez nous" Elle leva ses bras devant-elle en signe de reddition. "Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais on a eu accident d'avion, et nous sommes les seuls survivants "

Indra sourit ses traits s'étirant sur son visage, ses cicatrices prirent des formes étranges lui donnant l'air d'un animal.

Clarke se mordit la langue pour ne pas détourner le regard, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de rire.

"Vous autres, les hommes de la montagne vous n'êtes vraiment pas original dans vos couvertures" La femme continua à rire froidement pendant quelques instants.

"Vos foutus collègues m'ont également dit la même chose il y a deux heures de cela"

Clarke sentit bondir Bellamy à côté d'elle. "Quels collègues ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres survivants ?"

"Attendez, intervint Clarke, quels hommes de la montagne ?"

Alors ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette île ?

Indra ne répondit pas, elle continua à faucher sa lame dans l'air.

Bellamy s'avança d'un pas et la femme en un éclair lui tendit son arme à la gorge.

"Fais un pas de plus et je t'égorges" Le jeune homme hocha la tête silencieusement alors que Clarke l'attira en arrière avec son bras libre.

"Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes, dit-elle, mais nous sommes juste des survivants, nous ne voulons que rentrer chez nous" Sa voix s'éteignit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait comme si elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, qui le ferait ?

La femme l'a scruta d'un oeil noir "Le problème avec vous, reprit-elle, c'est qu'on peut jamais vous croire"

"Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous ?!" cria Bellamy. Clarke attrapa sa main et y planta ses ongles le plus fort possible. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver les choses en laissant ses impulsivité prendre le dessus.

"Vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui sont venues. Pourrait-on les voir ?"

Indra se remit à rire sèchement et le coeur de Clarke se resserra encore une fois.

"Oh ça oui ! Vous allez les rejoindre. Dans votre cellule."

"Quoi mais dans quelle cellule ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!" Arme ou pas arme, Bellamy en avait vraiment assez, finit les mensonges ou les choses à moitié dites. Il voulait savoir la vérité une fois pour toute, il s'approcha d'Indra tel un loup enragé.

"Bellamy" l'avertit Clarke. Trop tard, la femme à la peau colorée le frappa du plat de la main sur sa gorge, pile sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il chancela, essayant de ne pas tomber.

Tout un éventail de douleur l'accabla, sa vue se troubla un instant et il redoubla d'effort pour ne pas flancher. Indra n'en avait cependant pas encore terminé avec lui, elle le saisit par les épaules pour lui faire face et le frappa au torse.

"Vous autres, vous ne comprenez toujours pas que franchir notre territoire est un acte de guerre. Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux."

Elle lui donna un coup dans la poitrine de nouveau. "Vous nous faites pas pour le moindre du monde peur"

Encore d'autres coups sur son torse "La guerre n'a pas encore commencée... Mais elle est proche et vous allez perdre. Je serai la première à vous arrachez la tête sur le champ de bataille..."

Elle continua à le frapper à la poitrine jusqu'à que ses coups brûlent sa peau.

" Nous aimons la mort autant que vous aimez la vie. Rien ne nous arrêtera pas même vous" Elle cracha ses derniers mots au visage du jeune homme et le poussa brutalement par terre. Elle se retourna vers ses hommes et parla d'une langue que Clarke ne comprit pas.

La jeune femme en profita pour se rapprocher de Bellamy et l'aider à se relever. "Tu fais peine à voir" lui souffla t'elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à tousser son visage ruisselant de sueur et de sang. "La ferme !" grogna t'il "Laisse-moi m'en occuper" Il fit un pas en avant mais Clarke le stoppa une main sur son torse.

"Et si l'un des survivants pouvait être ta soeur" Chuchota-elle "Ça peut en valoir la peine"

Indra leur tourna le dos, et ses hommes les empoignèrent tous les deux et les emmenèrent vers une chaumière plus loin. Quand ils franchirent l'entrée, ils furent projetés à l'intérieur et la porte claqua derrière eux.

Et les voilà encore une fois dans le noir ! Enfin, pas totalement, une petite lumière luisait éclairant un peu les alentours. Bellamy ressentit comme une boule dans son estomac, était-ce de l'appréhension ou bien la peur de la déception ?

Ils avancèrent en tâtonnant vers la petite flamme, et elle était là... Elle était là au sol allongée contre un autre homme, il se figea et baissa la tête comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Son regard passa d'Octavia à Lincoln, de son visage strié de saletés et de traces de larmes à sa jambe blessée. Il contempla son nez, ses pommettes et ses joues... C'était bien elle. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était elle !

"Bellamy ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa en suspens la phrase qu'il avait préparé de toute pièce quelques temps plus tôt. Il s'avança ses jambes le portant plus vite que jamais, puis il arriva devant elle.

Octavia ne savait pas non plus quoi dire, pouvait-on encore espérer quant tout était perdu ? Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux apercevoir son visage alors qu'il tripotait nerveusement quelque chose à son poignet.

"J'ai pensé que... Il se frotta le dos de sa nuque mal à l'aise, Je crois que c'est à toi."Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et il lui tendit l'élastique qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête comme si le garçon devant elle n'était qu'un tour cruel de son imagination. Quand elle rouvrirait les yeux, il ne serait plus là. Pas plus que la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré dans son taxi.

Bellamy quant à lui se recula comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Il referma ses doigts sur le plastique, la boule dans sa gorge toujours présente.

"Octavia, c'est moi" dit-il d'une voix tremblante trahissant tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusque là.

Il s'en fichait de ce qui l'avait l'air, qu'il était déchiré, avec sans doute des cernes noires abominables qui se dessinaient sous ses paupières. Tant qu'elle le reconnaissait...

"Bellamy ?"

Les mots n'étaient pas quelque chose de bien maitrisé dans la famille, pas plus que montrer des marques d'affections. Néanmoins, Octavia s'arracha des bras de Lincoln et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Et là enfin, il put refermer ses bras autour d'elle, enfin il put sentir un soupçon de l'odeur de son shampoing qu'il n'avait cru jamais plus pouvoir savourer. Octavia, sa soeur était vivante et elle était dans ses bras.

Un rire de bonheur, ou bien de soulagement lui secoua les épaules.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Il aurait aimé rester enlacé durant des heures et des heures mais ils avaient un problème, la jambe d'Octavia était dans un pitoyable état. Elle avait besoin de soin médicaux et son regard se posa directement sur Clarke.

"Tu n'es pas médecin ?"

La jeune femme hocha prudemment la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa ce qu'il lui demandait.

"Oh non non non non... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai jamais hospitalisé des cas de ce genre. Sans outils médicaux en plus, je ne peux rien faire"

"Dans ce cas arrange-toi pour en avoir" Il jette un coup d'oeil vers Octavia qui s'était reblottit contre Lincoln.

"Parce que je dois tout faire maintenant ?" Bellamy ignora sa remarque et chercha du regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider.

Quant à Clarke, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la blessure de la jeune fille. Elle écarta les petits pans déchirés de son pantalon et observa la plaie béante. Elle esquissa une grimace, elle tira alors d'un coup sec sur le plus gros morceau de fer et les cris d'Octavia résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Bellamy revint au pas de course avec dans la main un couteau qu'il lui tendit.

"Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais ?"

Clarke lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil et saisit la lame sans dire un mot.

"Je vais faire, ce que je dois faire" Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et se pencha alors vers elle pour lui murmurer :

"Si tu blesses ma soeur, je t'assure que je te planterai moi-même ton morceau de fer dans le coeur"

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son mouvement stupéfaite. Toutefois elle arqua un sourcil et lui répondit de la même voix solennelle qu'elle utilisait à l'hôpital:

"Le seul moyen pour que ta soeur arrête de se vider de son sang est que je fasse quelque chose avec ce que tu appelles si bien un morceau de fer. Alors ferme-là et laisse-moi faire mon travail."

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors il décida de la refermer sans ne rien dire.

Il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme s'agenouiller et déplier doucement la jambe d'Octavia qui s'enfonça davantage dans les bras de Lincoln. Les dents du jeune homme grincèrent, qui est ce mec ?

Clarke leva son regard vers l'homme concerné. "Il va falloir que tu la maintienne immobile et quant à toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Octavia, il va falloir être forte"

Elle saisit le couteau et la jeune fille se crispa quand la lame prit contact avec sa peau.

"Bellamy..." couina Octavia.

Le garçon accouru aux côtés de sa soeur et lui tint la main pour ne plus la lâcher.

"Chuuuut. Ça va aller. Il faut que tu restes calme... " Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Clarke, il était livide, et son corps entier tremblait.

Elle ramena ses yeux sur la blessure s'efforçant de se concentrer ,elle avait la forte impression qu'elle assistait à un moment intime auquel elle n'était pas conviée.

"Je suis là" entendit-elle vaguement. Ses mains tremblaient manquant de faire déraper le couteau, et cette fois-ci quand elle releva son regard, ce fut celui de Lincoln qu'elle croisa. Il hocha la tête doucement et la poussa à continuer. _Aller Clarke..._

Elle enfonça davantage la lame dans la peau en ignorant le cri de douleur de la jeune fille, plus vite se serait fait, plus vite se serait finit. " Accroches-toi Octavia, j'ai presque terminé".

La douleur était trop forte, elle tiraillait son corps de partout. Sa tête, sa poitrine,... partout. Octavia se tapa la tête contre la poitrine de Lincoln, et hurla comme une bête à l'agonie. Bellamy se retint de couvrir ses oreilles.

D'une certaine façon c'était pire que de la penser morte. Il continua à cramponner sa main, à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke. La jeune femme continuait ainsi, laissant du sang coagulé couler sur sa main droite. A l'entendre hurler ainsi, on aurait cru qu'ils assistaient à son propre assassinat.

 **Non, ce n'est pas encore terminé, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre. Parce que j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous (et que j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur), la deuxième partie est directement publiée. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes que je ne peux pas corriger pour l'instant et aux erreurs de tournures de phrases. J'espère néanmoins que cette partie vous a plu et j'espère que celle qui suit le fera encore plus ! Allez, je vous vois de l'autre côté ;)**


	7. Chapitre 4 : 2ème partie

**Chose promise ! Chose due ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! (et merci de continuer à lire ;) )**

 _Précédemment :_

 _Elle enfonça davantage la lame dans la peau en ignorant le cri de douleur de la jeune fille, plus vite se serait fait, plus vite se serait finit. " Accroches-toi Octavia, j'ai presque terminé"._

 _La douleur était trop forte, elle tiraillait son corps de partout. Sa tête, sa poitrine,... partout. Octavia se tapa la tête contre la poitrine de Lincoln, et hurla comme une bête à l'agonie. Bellamy se retint de couvrir ses oreilles._

 _D'une certaine façon c'était pire que de la penser morte. Il continua à cramponner sa main, à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke. La jeune femme continuait ainsi, laissant du sang coagulé couler sur sa main droite. A l'entendre hurler ainsi, on aurait cru qu'ils assistaient à son propre assassinat._

 _Retour au présent :_

 _Aller, aller..._

Clarke enfonça son pouce dans l'incision, jusqu'à qu'enfin le dernier petit morceau de ferraille adhère au bout de son doigt. "Je l'ai !" cria la jeune femme dans la victoire. "Tu as assuré comme une bête". Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu furent des cris hystériques venant d'Octavia.

Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent la plaie, et son regard se rétrécit sur le filet de sang qui y ressortait.

"Et merde !" jura t'elle.

Bellamy lui jeta un regard paniqué mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main d'Octavia.

"Qu'est ce qui passe ?" lui demanda t'il

Clarke essaya tant bien que de mal de compresser la plaie, mais le sang ne cessait de couler sur ses mains.

"Clarke, bon sang ! Dis-moi ce qu'il est en train de se passer !" Bellamy avait définitivement lâché la main de sa soeur pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, aux yeux de celle-ci il avait comme prit au moins un bon mètre. Il semblait si grand et si effrayant...

"Je ne sais pas... En extrayant le morceau de fer, j'ai dû endommager une artère ou..." Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Fais quelque chose, alors !" hurla t'il d'une voix bourrue.

"J'essaie, je fais ce que je peux"

"Ça ne suffit pas !"

"Il me faudrait du matériel médical et pas qu'un simple couteau ! Des médicaments..." Par où commencer ? Il y avait tant de chose dont elle avait besoin !

"Je vais arranger ça" Bellamy se leva et se jeta contre la porte d'une férocité inconnue. Il l'a frappa à poing fermé comme si elle allait pouvoir s'écrouler tôt ou tard. Mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient coincés, sans moyen de sortir et que pour la première fois dans sa vie, Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pétrifiée, immobile, elle laissa le néant l'entourer. Elle avait toujours retrouver le réconfort dans le silence, mais avec Bellamy hurlant à côté d'elle et la panique qui s'infligeait dans ses veines, elle n'avait jamais été aussi désemparée. _Merde, Clarke tu es censée être médecin ! Tu mérites mieux que ça !_

 _Respire... Réfléchis..._

Elle continua de compresser la blessure de toutes ses forces et n'osa point rencontrer le regard d'Octavia. Il y a encore de l'espoir, ce n'est pas finit.

"Je vais mourir ?" demanda la jeune fille.

Clarke renifla, combien de personne lui avait-il déjà posée cette question ?

 _Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde..._ Un frisson parcouru le dos de Clarke qui s'empêcha de trembler une fois de plus. _Non pas cette fois-ci..._

" Pas tant que je suis là, d'accord ?" Elle s'autorisa à lever les yeux une dernière fois.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir tant que je suis suis dans ce foutue monde, tu m'entends ?" dit-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton confiant. _Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir, plus jamais._

"C'est drôle, commença Octavia, Bellamy dit la même chose" Un faible rire secoua son corps entier et Clarke aurait jurée voir ses joues se colorer.

" Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je sache encore sur ton frère Octavia ?!" La jeune femme continua à captiver son attention en lui posant les premières questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit alors qu'elle compressait de son côté sa blessure..

Octavia fit une grimace mais continua à parler les yeux rivés sur son frère.

"C'est un horrible chanteur" déclara t'elle

Clarke explosa de rire et le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant tellement ça faisait du bien.

"Et toi Clarke ? Tu sais chanter ?" reprit Octavia.

"J'ai l'habitude de reproduire des airs de musique pour des patients. Mais je ne chante pas véritablement"

"Chantes pour voir"

Clarke s'apprêta à refuser quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bellamy. Il avait arrêté d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte et s'était assis la tête appuyée contre le mur à l'écoute. Elle détourna encore une fois le regard et croisa celui de Lincoln qui attendait lui aussi.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" La jeune femme les regarda avec un soupçon de panique se reflétant dans ses yeux. Octavia l'encouragea d'un signe de tête" Aller ! Ne refuses pas les dernières volontés d'une mourante"

Clarke vaincue souffla l'air dans ses poumons et ferma brièvement les yeux en se remémorant une chanson qu'elle avait l'habitude de fredonner au travail.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa le son sortir. Il n'y avait pas de parole, pas d'instrument, juste sa voix qui ne résonnait que par l'intermédiaire de ses cordes vocales. Sa poitrine vibrait à chacune de ses inspirations en harmonie avec le tremblements de ses mains sur la blessure d'Octavia. Elles continuaient à appuyer sur la plaie laissant le sang se sécher et se coller à elles.

Mais sa voix n'était pas éternelle, surtout déshydratée comme elle l'était. Elle s'estompa et perdu de sa mélodie laissant le son s'affaiblir jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus sortir.

Personne ne dit rien, pas même les regards qu'ils se lancèrent les trahirent. Et ce fut Lincoln qui rouvrit le premier la bouche. Et au lieu d'en faire sortir des paroles, il en fit fredonner quelques notes. Il resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour d'Octavia qui le rejoignit d'une voix faible. Clarke et Bellamy échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme d'un grognement rejoignit le mouvement.

Et juste le temps de la musique plus rien ne comptait. Pas même le temps semblait s'être affranchit de ce petit moment de bonheur. Ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute plus rien n'avait d''importance, tout semblait avoir retrouvé sa légèreté.

Mais ce n'était l'histoire que d'une minute jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dans un énorme fracas. Bellamy sauta presque immédiatement sur ses pieds et manqua de se faire embrocher par une lance.

"Bellamy" cria Clarke. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère qui l'incita à faire quelques pas en arrière.

"Que nous voulez-vous ?" demanda t'elle à la femme qui venait de rentrer. Elle s'approcha d'elle en faisant raisonner le bruit de ses bottes à chacun de ses pas. C'était Indra.

Sa peau colorée faisait ressortir ses yeux marrons menaçant qui vous égorgeaient du regard. Elle sortit sa longue épée en métal sous les yeux horrifiés de Clarke et des autres. Putain mais c'étaient qui ces gens ?

" Je vais vous raconter une histoire, commença t'elle en jouant avec la pointe de son épée, il y a quelques années des curieux comme vous sont arrivés sur notre territoire. Ils étaient aussi arrogant et aussi idiot que vous.

Clarke déglutit et échangea un regard inquiet avec Bellamy.

"Et que s'est t'il passé ?" demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tendue.

La femme cracha d'abord sur le morceau de métal avant de répondre. Elle étala la salive sur l'objet pointu et l'essuya avec sa manche. "Ils nous ont trahis, ils se sont mesurés à nous. On s'est battu et nous avons gagné. Et ils sont morts. Fin de l'histoire."

"Charmante histoire" marmonna Bellamy.

La femme haussa les épaules "Je ne suis pas ici pour raconter des contes. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres" Clarke hocha la tête.

La femme se retourna et parla dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit toujours pas. Mais le jeune homme à la peau matte lui, tendit l'oreille et Clarke aurait juré voir sa peau perdre de son teint habituel.

"Elle veut qu'on sa batte" déclara Lincoln les yeux rivés sur l'étrangère. "Clarke on ne peut pas les laisser faire !"

Ils l'ont tous regardé attendant qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser paraître sa panique, même si la situation ne pouvait être pire. Elle avait intérêt à trouver une idée brillante, et vite, très vite.

"Personne ne va combattre, dit-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas nous obliger..."

La femme revint accompagné de deux hommes. L'un empoigna Bellamy par le col de son t-shirt et l'autre attrapa Clarke par le bras

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle ne pourra jamais survivre si je ne continue pas à compresser la plaie" cria t'elle à l'égard d'Octavia.

"Vous combattez d'abord et ensuite on décidera si elle vaut la peine d'être sauvé"

"Mais..."

"Clarke ! la coupa Lincoln, Je vais le faire"

"Vous devez faire quelque chose" La supplia Clarke. "On ne peut pas la laisser mourrir"

"La nature sélectionne les plus fort. A vous de nous montrer qui vous êtes : les faibles ou les forts"

"On a survécu à un accident d'avion, n'est ce pas suffisant !"

"Il y a une différence entre la chance et la réalité. A vous de choisir vous combattez ou la fille meurt"

Clarke sentit Bellamy se crisper à côté d'elle, elle en oublia presque qu'elle lui en voulait quand elle croisa son regard paniqué. _Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide._ Mais le jeune homme fit un pas en avant en évitant soigneusement ses yeux.

"Je combattrais" dit-il.

Clarke lui jeta de nouveau un regard d'avertissement qu'il bien évidemment évita en un mouvement de tête. _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

 _Respire. Respire._ La jeune femme se mit à tripoter le bracelet de sa montre bien que ce n'était pas pour consulter l'heure.

"Et qu'est ce qui passe s'il échoue ?"

La femme sourit sans humour " Alors il mourra". Puis elle sortit et les gardes les poussèrent vers l'avant.

On emmena Bellamy à l'intérieur d'une arène le séparant de Clarke. On le poussa sans ménagement au centre du cercle alors que la population s'amenait en masse autour de lui.

Là, immobile, exposé aux yeux de tous, Bellamy avait l'impression que son attente durait bien plus que quelques minutes. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine ses yeux parcourant sans relâche les visages qui l'entouraient.

C'est alors qu'un se détacha du public, il était jeune, plus jeune que lui, peut-être un peu plus petit que sa taille mais pas pourtant moins imposant. Ses épaules carrées témoignaient de lourdes séances de travail à son avis. A quel âge pouvait-on déjà avoir une arme légalement, parce que l'homme en face de lui ne devait même pas avoir atteint ses 20 ans.

Il sortit une longue lame de son glaive et le jeta en l'air sous son regard incrédule.

Sans déconner, une épée ?! pensa t'il.

"Et je n'ai pas droit à un jouet moi aussi ? Ou est passée votre honneur ?"

Son adversaire esquissa un sourire glacial et prit une position de combat.

"Bats-toi ou autrement meurt" répondit-il froidement.

Alors qu'ils se toisaient du regard, Clarke avait été placée un peu plus à l'écart dans l'arène. Tout se déroulait d'une telle lenteur qu'elle avait l'impression que cela prenait une éternité.

Un peu plus loin, une petite lumière étincela et intercepta son attention. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le soleil tapait à son plus haut point. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul objet qui pouvait refléter d'une telle façon... Une lame.

Mais pas l'épée, un autre morceau de métal dissimulé sous le manteau du guerrier. Elle ressortait maladroitement de temps en temps mais ça, personne n'allait le faire remarquer. Le cerveau de Clarke était en pleine ébullition, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Bellamy et vite...

C'est alors que son adversaire se jeta sur lui. Il était trop tard, le combat avait commencé...

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Bellamy se pencha pour esquiver de justesse la lame de son adversaire qui passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de lui trancher la gorge.

 _Il veut vraiment ma mort._ Réalisa t'il;

La montagne de muscle qu'il était en train d'affronter était ravie a l'idée de le tuer. Il prenait plaisir sous les cris sauvages d'encouragement à manier son épée dans tous les différents sens possible avec quelques mouvements de poignets pour l'intimider. Tu parles d'un comité d'accueil.

Certaines personnes attendaient qu'il s'approche d'un peu trop près du cercle former par le clan pour lui tendre des béquilles ou le frapper. Et rien n'énervait plus Bellamy que de se sentir si faible et vulnérable.

La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait l'empêchant de bloquer le coup suivant. L'épée de son adversaire passa en sifflant sur son côté droit. Une brûlure éclata dans tout son corps qui flancha par la force de l'attaque et ses genoux cédèrent.

"Bellamy !" Cria Clarke.

Il balaya la clairière du regard. Encadrée par un garde, maintenue au sol, Clarke ne le lâchait pas du regard dans l'impossibilité de l'aider. Ses lèvres bougèrent discrètement, essayant de lui transmettre un message silencieux. Mais la distance les séparant tous les deux l'empêchait de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il était seul. C'était son combat dorénavant.

"Tu as la carrure d'un homme mais tu n'as pas sa force. Je vais t'écraser comme un misérable insecte." Lui cracha l'homme.

Bellamy jeta un dernier regard vers Clarke, elle hocha la tête et lui murmura une dernière chose. Relève-toi.

"Tu abandonnes déjà ?" Commenta le barbu en pointant sa lame sous son menton.

Bellamy déglutit au contact froid du métal sur sa peau. Il se demanda combien de personne avait été réduits en bouillie par une telle épée.

Du sang coulait de sa blessure, et c'était douloureux, un affreux mal de tête écrasait son crâne sans compter les sadiques courbatures qui le lançaient aux articulations. ll se sentait à la fois dur comme de l'acier et doux comme de la soie.

Un vrai petit vieux ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question."Alors ta mort sera dans le déshonneur le plus total..." compléta le guerrier.

L'arme du sauvage fendit dans l'air en direction de sa tête. Mais Bellamy demeura figé, soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit se mettant à divaguer, son coeur se mettant à battre à tout rompre. L'échec lui était impossible, mais pourtant la mort inévitable.

 _Ma soeur, ma responsabilité. Ma soeur, ma responsabilité..._ se répéta il encore et encore. Il n'échouerai pas au moment où il avait le plus besoin de réussir.

Au dernier moment, juste avant que la lame ne s'écrase sur son visage, il ramena son genou sous lui et pivota sa jambe fauchant celles de son adversaire. Il s'écroula par terre dans un grognement accompagné d'une plainte générale du public.

Le jeune homme profita de ce moment de répit pour se relever péniblement en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses, ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible...

Il prit appui sur ses deux pieds légèrement écartés en essayant d'empêcher l'infime tremblement de sa jambe droite qui témoignait de l'instabilité que lui causait sa blessure et prit une position défensive.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme à terre, et dès que ses yeux prirent contact avec les siens Bellamy su qu'il était un homme mort. Son coup n'avait visiblement pas arrangé son cas, au contraire il semblait avoir attisé plus que jamais sa soif de sang, de son sang. Une rage mélangée à une haine profonde se reflétait à travers ses yeux.

Il allait échouer. Il allait mourir seul. L'homme en face de lui, s'était relevé et l'arborai d'un regard glacial. Ils se mirent à se toiser quelques minutes en se déplaçant dans un cercle imaginaire. Jusqu'à que son ennemi décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre et se jeta de nouveau sur lui dans un élan de cris du public.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Toute cette situation commençait vraiment à frapper sur les nerfs de Clarke. D'abord sa rupture avec Finn, ensuite l'accident d'avion, la dispute avec Bellamy et maintenant ça !

Elle se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un , n'importe qui arrive à leurs secours. Mais en scrutant au loin, elle ne vit aucune silhouette, aucune ombre, aucune aide. Ils étaient seuls. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, autrement elle et Bellamy allaient mourir avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mis.

Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'aider son ami. Elle décortiquait soigneusement du regard chaque miette du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alors que le duel avait tourné une petite minute en faveur de Bellamy, son adversaire quant à lui avait perdu toute patience et semblait plus que jamais déterminé à tuer le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'était directement effacé sous les coups punitifs de l'homme qui le frappa et qui s'apprêta de nouveau à abaisser son épée sur lui quand Clarke décida qu'il était temps qu'elle tente quelque chose.

"Stop !" cria t'elle mais sa voix fut noyée sous les cris du public. Elle profita alors du relâchement de son garde derrière elle pour lui enfoncer son coude dans l'estomac et s'avancer dans l'arène de combat. Son intervention interpella l'homme dans son action et permit donc à Bellamy de se dégager de son emprise. Mais qu'elle ne croyait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Clarke le savait, elle avait interrompu un combat et elle allait sans doute le payer. Mais au moins elle avait put faire gagner un peu plus de temps à Bellamy. Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Plusieurs personnes se jetèrent sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre le milieu du cercle. Deux d'entre eux l'a ruèrent de coups dans l'estomac d'abord, puis dans les côtes et enfin dans le dos sans que Bellamy puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Alors qu'elle leva les mains pour se protéger, un sifflement retentit et son instinct lui dit de rouler sur le côté.

Une dague vint se planter à côté d'elle à l'instant où elle avait fait basculer son corps à gauche. Une petite voix lui dit de se relever, mais difficile de le faire avec le souffle court ! Elle se contenta de se redresser sur ses coudes et de ramener ses jambes en-dessous d'elle pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Cependant l'homme n'était pas satisfait de sa punition. Il se retourna dans sa direction et sortit une petite dague de son étrange blouson de fourrure. Bellamy fut le premier à deviner ses intentions.

"Non !" s'insurgea-t'il. Le jeune homme se jeta sur le combattant et essaya tant bien que mal de s'emparer de la lame mais il était trop tard. L'homme se débarrassa de l'arme en l'a lançant dans la direction de la jeune fille.

"Baisse-toi !" hurla Bellamy en rejetant son adversaire au sol. Clarke voulut encore rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le couteau, mais au lieu de cela, elle demeura figée, ses yeux rivés sur l'objet pointu.

Il courut jusqu'à elle et la plaqua au sol juste au moment où la lame du couteau serait entrée en contact avec son front. Son corps s'écrasa sur celui de la jeune femme et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda le jeune homme encore aplatit elle.

Clarke hocha la tête en silence. "J'ai un plan" chuchota t'elle si bas que Bellamy eut du mal à l'entendre, alors même que leurs têtes n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

"Un plan ?" répéta t'il en mêlant son souffle au sien.

"On va sortir d'ici, Bellamy, mais il faut qu'on gagne du temps." dit-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?"

"Comme ça" Elle tendit le bras et referma ses doigts sur la lame du couteau qui reposait dans sa poche.

Bellamy comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait et se mit à secouer la tête.

"Il n'en ai pas question c'est trop dangereux !"

"Si tu as une meilleure idée je t'en prie dis-la moi." Un reflet de défi pétillait dans ses yeux, le même air qu'il avait aperçut lors de leurs trajet dans le taxi et qui lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de résonner cette fille. Il soupira dans la défaite et se releva.

"Ce que tu me proposes là, c' est du suicide" lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever du sol. A ce moment là, Clarke remarqua quelque chose devant, un mouvement derrière le dos de Bellamy et son coeur flancha.

"Bellamy, derrière toi ! " cria Clarke en reportant son regard sur lui.

Trop tard, l'homme que le garçon avait jeté au sol s'était désormais relevé et était prêt à se venger. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme et le saisit par les épaules en le jetant violemment sur le sol. Il lui balança un coup de poing et lui frappa la tête contre le sol pour ensuite saisir sa gorge et commencer à la serrer.

Clarke resta immobile un bref instant, les yeux écarquillés et vides. Cependant, ses mains se refermèrent de nouveau sur le couteau, le contact froid de la lame l'a ramena à l'instant présent.

"Non !" Elle se jeta tout aussi soudainement sur l'homme, et de toute sa puissance l'arracha de Bellamy. Ils s'écrasèrent de nouveau sur le sol, Clarke envoya un coup en sa direction mais elle se rendit compte que l'arme n'était plus dans sa main. Elle se maudit en silence, elle l'avait laisser tomber dans la lutte. Il reposait maintenant quelques mètres à côtés d'eux au sol.

L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et l'attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair, il l'accula, l'immobilisa au sol en-dessous de lui. Bellamy tenta de l'en empêcher mais il le repoussa un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

"Bien fait pour lui. L'homme ramena son attention sur la jeune femme. Et maintenant à toi !"

Il posa ses mains autour de sa gorge et recommença ce qu'il avait entreprit avec Bellamy. Celui-ci gisait au sol, toussant et tenant son côté. La blessure saignait toujours et lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête, éloigner le sauvage de Clarke.

Il scruta le sol à la recherche d'une arme, et son regard se posa sur la lame à côté de lui. Son instinct pris le dessus, il saisit l'homme sur la jeune fille et le plaqua face contre terre.

Il le frappa une fois, deux fois , trois fois, puis il se mit à ne plus compter. Il ne voyait plus que rouge, sa rage se déchargeant dans ses frappes. Il continuait à balancer son poing dans la direction de sa tête pour _chaque minutes, chaque secondes perdues... Pour Octavia, Clarke..._

Il s'acharna sur le visage de son adversaire, au point de le faire cracher du sang de temps en temps. Il continuait à le frapper à la tête de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, toujours submergé par une haine inconnu.

Il entendait distraitement les cris de douleurs de l'homme mais ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Il plaça son genoux sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol et plaça ses mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer sa gorge comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

" C'est qui maintenant l'insecte ?" cria t'il, il lui décocha un autre coup de poing et lui enfonça davantage son genoux dans les côtes.

"Bellamy" parla calmement Clarke à ses côtés. "Arrête ça. Tu vas finir par le tuer"

Mais Bellamy ne l'écoutait plus, il avait saisit la dague et était prêt maintenant à en finir avec son adversaire.

"Ils ont ma soeur, Clarke." dit-il en serrant les dents. "Il ne m'empêchera pas de la retrouver. Ni lui, ni personne !" Il posa la lame du couteau sur la gorge de l'inconnu laissant goutter quelques gouttes de sang.

"Bellamy, pose cette arme." Clarke se pencha pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement mais il dégagea sa main d'un coup d'épaule.

"Je dois retrouver Octavia. Et je brûlerai ce village s'il le faut !" cria t'il.

"Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas tuer cet homme et ensuite ? On ne peut pas décider de ce qui vivent ou qui meurent pour nos propres intérêts, il y a des règles Bellamy !"

"Epargne-moi ton baratin, Clarke ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce que nous sommes et ce que nous devons être pour ceux qu'on aime sont deux choses très différentes."

"Peut-être Bellamy ! Mais ce que nous sommes et ce que nous faisons pour eux ne définissent pas nos actes !"

"Dis-moi, Clarke, ne ferais pas tu une seule chose pour les gens que tu aimes ?"

Sa question prit au dépourvu la jeune femme qui se retrouva en manque d'argument.

"Il faut que je retrouve ma importe les moyens que j'utiliserai." reprit-il

Clarke soupira, il avait raison.

"On va la retrouver mais pas comme ça." Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne craignant qu'il l'a dégage encore.

"Et comment ? Dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre"

"En négociant, en parlant avec eux peut..."

"Et qui va négocier ? Toi peut-être ? " la coupa t'il d'un rire sec.

"Pour l'instant, on va le faire ensemble."

Le jeune homme regarda l'homme ensanglanté. Il devait protéger sa soeur, il devait gagner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourrir, pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Et si cet homme devait y laisser sa peau pour qu'il y parvienne, il l'a laisserait et Bellamy n'aurait aucun état d'âme à le faire.

Son adversaire l'avait humilié et blessé, il l'avait frappé et presque tué à mainte reprise. Et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité d'en finir avec lui, et de retrouver sa soeur voilà qu'il hésitait.

"Il mérite de mourrir !" hurla t'il les mâchoires contractées plus que jamais.

"Bellamy, regarde-moi". Elle tendit sa main et d'un geste doux lui tourna la tête."Si tu tues cet homme, tu ne pourras jamais te le pardonner". Elle se mit à penser à la jeune femme qu'elle avait laissé couler. Son regard... Le désespoir et la haine qui s'y étaient reflétés allaient sans doute hanter ses nuits pendant un long moment si ça ne sera pas à jamais.

Clarke se rapprocha davantage de lui afin que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des uns des autres. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration tout comme elle pouvait sentir la sienne.

"Tu me fais confiance, je te fais confiance, et on fait le travail ensemble. Compris ?" murmura-t'elle.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler, se défiant du regard, un conflit interne se reflétant dans les yeux de l'un et la détermination dans ceux de l'autre.

Bellamy demeura immobile dans le silence, du sang gouttant de ses poings tremblants. Son regard passant de la jeune fille à l'homme à sa merci. Comment tout avait put basculé aussi vite ?

"Bellamy, tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer"

"Tu pourrais pas te l'as fermer pour une fois, princesse ?" Dit-il un peu trop violemment. Cependant Clarke demeura à ses côtés, peut-être par contradiction ou par défi. Mais il n'y avait de toute évidence plus rien à faire. Son choix était dorénavant fait.

 _Ma soeur, ma responsabilité._

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise et leva son bras pour ensuite l'abaisser de toute sa puissance.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Lincoln sait ce qu'il va arriver, mais il ignore si c'est le sommeil ou si c'est la mort qu'il sent. Il ne plus parler, il ne peut pas bouger. Les yeux d'Octavia se révulsent et sa tête commence à se faire de plus en plus lourde dans ses bras. Tout comme son rythme cardiaque qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde.

Octavia quant à elle se sent flotter inutilement, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Elle essaya de s'accrocher à la voix de Lincoln comme la seule ancre qui l'a reliait encore à la réalité.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'autorisa à croire que peut-être y avait-il des conditions pires pour mourrir. Après tout, ne mourrait-elle pas dans les bras de Lincoln... N'était-ce pas mieux que de mourrir déchirer par les hélices d'un avion ? Au moins sa tête restait accrochée à son corps, et il ne lui manquait aucun membre.

Elle commença à tousser et le jeune homme tressaillit mais n'abandonna pas. Il avait envie d'enfoncer la porte, de la réduire en cendre pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Mais au lieu de cela, il souffla et haussa les épaules.

"Et dire qu'il y a une semaine mon seul et unique soucis était de réunir assez d'argent pour partir" dit-il.

Octavia le regarda, et tenta un demi-sourire lui faisant découvrir une rangée de dents blanches tachées par du sang dans sa bouche.

"Et moi de passer mon diplôme et de me débarrasser de mon frère"

Lincoln haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

"C'est plutôt ironique"

"Surtout idiot, en fait, poursuit-elle, on aurait dû rater cet avion. J'aurais dû tomber, oublier ma valise... Je sais pas tout mais pas ça ! J'ai peur, avoua t'elle, pour Bellamy, moi... toi"

Elle leva son regard vers Lincoln qui lui essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.

"Mais tu es une guerrière. Et un guerrier ça se relève..." Il l'a redressa et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Octavia se mit à retracer de ses doigts les contours des tatouages du jeune homme d'un air fasciné.

"Tu m'expliquera un jour pourquoi tu t'es fais ces dessins sur ta peau" lui demanda t'elle

"Un jour si tu ne me laisses pas..." répondit-il en l'arborant d'un faible sourire

Des coups retentirent contre la paroi de la chaumière. Ils réagirent à peine. Pourquoi réagir quand cette situation devenait normale, pourquoi avoir peur quand la terreur est déjà installée dans vos veines ?

De la fumée commença à s'incruster dans la pièce, tournoyant sur son passage. Tout devint extrêmement calme, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux commencent à piquer et leurs paupières à tomber. Lincoln se frotta les yeux et bailla.

Un goût âcre se propagea dans sa bouche, comme quand on respire un produit chimique . Soudain la fumée fut brisée en deux par des silhouettes écrasées par le poids de leurs équipements. Elles sortirent de leurs sacs des sphères qui dissipèrent un brouillard rouge qui obligea Lincoln à redoubler d'effort pour rester éveillé.

Il rapprocha encore Octavia contre lui essayant de s'éloigner de ces choses équipées de masques à gaz mais une partie de lui exténuée succomba au sommeil alors que l'autre s'accrocha dur comme fer et le fit rouvrir les paupières une dernière fois.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une paire de bras l'arrachant d'Octavia et la dernière qu'il entendit fut une déflagration suivit d'une explosion. Une énorme explosion qui fit trembler le sol, à moins que ce n'était que son imagination et qu'il avait déjà succombé au gaz.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura une chose à peine audible avant de laisser le néant l'absorber.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Bellamy lâcha aussitôt la lame les mains tremblantes quand il prit conscience de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il tituba le plus loin du cadavre, le regard lointain et ses genoux cédèrent.

Bellamy eut honte de ne pas éprouver de compassion pour le combattant au sol. Si Clarke ou Octavia avaient subi son sort juste avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, il en aurait été dévasté.

Mais il l'avait fait, il avait tué un homme. Il se sentait faible et bête, et à la vue du corps sans vie de l'homme il était à deux doigts de craquer.

Ses yeux demeurèrent rivés sur son visage, ses yeux grands ouverts éteints qui fixaient le ciel, et sa bouche ouverte sous le choc.

Clarke se leva du sol, le teint livide et le regard aussi perdu que le sien. Et elle alla le rejoindre en contournant le cadavre d'un pas lourd. Elle s'écroula à ses côtés mais ne dis rien.

"Et maintenant ? " dit finalement Bellamy.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

"Et maintenant on attend un miracle" répondit-elle en regardant les différentes personnes qui se précipitèrent vers le corps sans vie du jeune homme au sol, sans perdre de vue celles qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Deux hommes les saisirent par les épaules et les levèrent du sol les mains dans le dos.

BOUM !

Le monde sembla s'arrêter pendant une infinité de secondes. Un silence de mort prit place et soudain des cris lointains leurs parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Bellamy remarqua aussi l'odeur.

Une odeur de fumée se dégageait dans l'air. Puis ils entendirent un rugissement, comme une tempête ou bien... du feu ?

 _Octavia_

Bellamy ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il dégagea son coude de l'emprise de son garde et lui enfonça dans le nez. Il profita de la surprise de celui de Clarke pour faire de même.

Puis il partit en courant vers la chaumière où il avait été retenu quelques instants auparavant. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la population, et profita ainsi de la surprise du peuple pour échapper à leur emprise. Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur.

Et en pénétrant par celle-ci une vague de chaleur le frappa. Bellamy se retrouva face à un mur de flammes. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour percevoir à travers le feu.

"Octavia !" cria t'il "Octavia, tu m'entends ?!" il établit ses mains en porte-voix en désespérance de cause.

"Octavia !" hurla t'il de nouveau. Des gens criaient tout autour de lui, il en distinguait certains avec des seaux d'eau, comme plusieurs savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et restaient devant à contempler l'embrasement du compartiment.

Tout était complètement dévoré par les flammes, les meubles à l'intérieur étaient en train de brûler, et de la fumée s'échappait de partout. Bellamy essaya néanmoins de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais quelqu'un l'agrippa le bras et le tira en arrière, c'était Clarke.

"Bellamy, il faut partir !"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'arracha de son emprise.

"Je ne pars pas sans elle" Il essaya d'avancer mais un mur de chaleur l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

" Tu ne peux rien faire."

Bellamy l'a regarda d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son regard était vide, et pétrifié. Ses genoux tremblaient menaçant de céder, pourtant dans la seconde qui suivit tout trait de bouleversement avait disparu de son visage.

"Pas tout à fait". Il s'élança dans la pièce en poussant un cri de guerre et franchit le mur de flamme.

"Bellamy !" cria Clarke.

Le jeune homme s'écrasa par terre, une partie de son blouson en feu. Dans un grognement de douleur, il s'empressa de tapoter son bras droit. Il se mit aussitôt à la recherche de sa soeur. "Octavia !".

Il distingua un trou dans le mur en face de lui mais un CRAC l'interrompit dans son analyse. Quelque chose de lourd et brûlant s'écroula sur lui.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

C'est pas vrai... Elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même ? MAis si elle allait le faire ! Elle prit son élan et sauta elle aussi à travers le mur de feu.

Elle tituba jusqu'au corps de Bellamy et s'agenouilla à côté. Elle prit son visage maculé dans ses mains, en époussetant la cendre qui s'était posée sur ses cheveux.

"Bellamy...Restes avec moi"

Le jeune homme l'arborai à demi-inconscient. Ses yeux étaient ailleurs, vitreux à fixés le plafond.

"Je ne pars pas sans elle" murmura t'il.

Clarke ne savait pas ce qui l'a retenait de le frapper. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de chercher sa soeur, mais ce qu'il faisait là c'était du suicide.

"Je te l'ai dis, Bellamy, on va l'aider. Mais tu ne lui sera d'aucune utilité mort !"

La jeune fille lutta contre son instinct premier d'examiner ses blessures. Le temps pressait et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus ardente. Une douleur explosa sur sa joue quand une flamme l'effleura, mais elle choisit de ne pas flancher.

 _Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis._

 _Respire._ La fumée s'immisça dans sa gorge , et manqua de l'étrangler. _Pas une si bonne idée._

Elle opta pour une autre approche. Elle saisit le premier objet qu'elle avait sous les mains et utilisa le matériaux en fer pour soulever la poutre brûlante du corps du jeune homme.

Quand elle s'agenouilla de nouveau à ses côtés, il avait déjà succombé à l'inconscience. _Pas bon du tout._

" Bellamy, elle saisit son visage meurtri, réveilles-toi" Mais ses paupières demeurèrent closes.

"Bellamy, pria t'elle, s'il te plaît..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sa gorge sèche. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule"

 _Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis._ La jeune femme se mit à tripoter la montre à son poignet. Après tout, il n'était qu'inconscient n'est ce pas ? Alors elle n'aurait aucun mal à le réveiller d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En d'autres circonstances un sourire sournois se serait dessiné sur son visage, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle en rêvait déjà depuis longtemps.

"Celle-là, tu l'auras bien mérité" s'adressa t'elle à lui en le giflant de toutes ses forces. Le coup retentit dans un son aigu.

Et Clarke attendit, et attendit... Et les secondes passèrent, des secondes interminables. Jusqu'à qu'enfin... La poitrine du jeune homme se mit à tressauter doucement et bientôt Bellamy s'était dégagé en toussant de plus en plus fort.

"Est ce que tu viens de *tousse*tousse* me frapper ?" Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Peu importe". Clarke l'aida à se relever et partit analyser de plus près le trou dans le mur, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Cette brèche donne sur la forêt. Avec un peu de chance on arrivera à sortir sans qu'ils nous voient"

"Et ma soeur ?" dit-il en grimaçant dans la douleur.

Clarke lui jeta un regard noir et s'approcha de lui avec la même fureur que l'autre soir - où elle avait fait volé en mille morceau le pare-brise de son petit-ami. - Il crut vraiment un instant qu'elle allait faire la même chose pour sa tête, après tout, elle ne serait pas la première à le vouloir en ce jour.

"Pas ici". Dit-elle en saisissant son bras pour le mettre autour de son cou. Elle plaça sa main autour de sa taille permettant à Bellamy de se soutenir sur ses épaules. Et ensemble ils franchirent le nuage de fumée et marchèrent droit jusqu'aux arbres.

Clarke pressa le pas, poussant Bellamy à accélérer son rythme de boitement. S'ils voulaient bénéficier de la panique générale, ils devaient vite traverser l'espace ouvert qui les séparait de la forêt. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, la chaumière était partit en fumée, tout comme ses chances de retrouver Octavia.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Le soleil se couchait. L'obscurité se mêlant aux rayons du soleil faiblissant. Les ombres des arbres se dessinant peu à peu , les silhouettes s'allongeant de plus en plus. Le chant du hiboux et des chouettes remplaçant ceux des cigales et criquets. Tout était si beau et si calme.

Pourtant Clarke et Bellamy, les deux ombres se mouvant dans le paysage semblait ignorer toute la beauté de ce spectacle. Cela faisait un déjà un long moment qu'ils titubaient dans la forêt sans réel but, deux heures peut-être ou seulement une.

Le temps n'avait pas d'importance, du moins il n'en n'avait plus depuis qu'ils courraient pour leurs vies. L'un soutenant l'autre, vie contre la mort. Cependant le jeune homme commençait peu à peu à succomber à la douleur, et malgré le soutien de Clarke, marcher devenait une épreuve de plus en plus dure chaque seconde.

Il essaya de faire une moue indécise mais qui prit forme d'une grimace bien pire. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Clarke et automatiquement ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure.

"Qu'est ce que... Bellamy ! Tu saignes !" C'était plus fort qu'elle, ne pouvant pas lutter, son instinct de médecin prit le dessus et en quelques mouvement le jeune homme se retrouva assis contre un arbre. Elle déchira une partie de sa chemise et se mit à inspecter sa blessure.

"J'imaginais pas que ce moment arriverait aussi vite" Le jeune homme essaya de rire mais ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal.

Alors que Clarke choisit de ne pas relever.

"C'est une contusion." dit-elle à la place en ne fixant que sa blessure. Si elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une chose, c'était de se laisser distraire par le physique de Bellamy.

"Tu es fâché contre moi ?" demanda-t'il avec la voix creuse

Clarke se surpris à renifler, si elle était fâché contre lui ?

"Il faut que je te soigne avant que ça ne s'infecte. Sinon ta respiration défaillira, peut-être que ta circulation sanguine fera de même. Et avec de la poisse ta fonction nerveuse sera aussi touchée" continua t'elle en ignorant chacune de ses paroles.

"D'accord. Tu m'infliges le silence maintenant"

"Il faudra qu'on trouve un point d'eau pour nettoyer ta plaie" dit-elle en l'ignorant une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme soupira et posa sa tête contre la surface dure de l'arbre.

"J'ai foiré. J'ai tout foiré" avoua t'il.

Clarke lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil mais ne dis rien. Elle se remit au travail et déchira un morceau de son propre haut pour le poser sur la coupure. Bellamy n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, après tout, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas remontée contre lui ?

"J'ai tué un homme, continua t'il, j'ai tué un homme" répéta t'il encore et encore comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Il claqua sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre pour effacer l'image du corps inanimé du combattant. Mais ses yeux injectés de sang, ses doigts crispés, sa bouche à demi-ouverte et ses yeux vides ne quittaient pas son esprit. Ils continuaient à le tourmenter sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Bellamy reclaqua sa tête dans un élan de colère et de _culpabilité. Idiot, incapable..._

Il voyait le visage de sa mère désapprobateur le regardant au loin. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se sentir coupable auprès d'elle. _Elle nous a abandonné, je n'ai rien à apprendre d'elle._ Sa main se resserra sur l'élastique rouge encore enroulé à son poignet. Il avait laissé Octavia seule à son sort, comment avait-il put faire cela ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouté Clarke ?

 _C'est de ma faute._ C'était de sa faute. Il avait échoué, faillit à sa mission. Il avait perdu Octavia et il avait tué un homme. _Je suis un monstre_ , se dit-il en fermant les yeux pour écraser les larmes menaçant de tomber.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, son regard préféra se poser sur Clarke plutôt que sur ses mains couvertes de sang visqueux.

Comment avait-il pu faire autant manque de compassion envers-elle ? Etait-elle vraiment la jeune fille qu'il avait pourrit tout au long de la journée ? _Non... pas possible_. Personne ne serait rester aussi longtemps à ses côtés.

La jeune femme était concentrée sur sa blessure, ses sourcils froncés comme toujours. Son teint était livide, et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux mais pourtant éclairée au clair de Lune, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Quand Clarke eut finit de bander sa blessure, elle se pencha vers lui tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

"Je réfléchis encore à ce que je peux te dire." dit-elle finalement. Elle prit délicatement sa lèvre et la retourna doucement pour l'examiner à la lumière de la Lune.

" A part que tu sois stupide, idiot, débile... "Elle tamponna délicatement le filet de sang qui dépassait au coin de sa bouche avec sa manche à chacun de ses mots.

"Un monstre" compléta Bellamy.

Clarke s'arrêta dans son mouvement et arqua son sourcil droit.

"Regardes-moi Bellamy, elle posa ses doigts doucement sur son menton et releva la tête du jeune homme. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un gros con mais tu n'es sûrement pas un monstre"

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du brun, seulement un reniflement secoua ses épaules.

"On fait tous des erreurs ! reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte. J'en ai fait ! Et Dieux sait combien j'en fait par jour !" Elle frôla son sourcil ensanglanté du bout des doigts, et avec plus de force, posa sa main sur son genoux avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Bellamy de son côté se mit à l'a dévisager fasciné, son regard glissant sur ses pommettes enflées, sa joue profondément entaillée, et ses lèvres coupées à plusieurs endroits.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le fascinait à un plus haut point. Il y avait une force, une détermination qui caractérisait si bien ses traits. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'a poussait à continuer, à ne pas lâcher et qui le magnétisait d'une certaine manière.

"Je pensais que pour remonter à la surface de l'eau il me suffisait de donner quelques coups pieds dans le vide et sortir la tête de l'eau... Et pas devoir... "Clarke s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et refouler les larmes qui commençaient à se manifester dans ses yeux.

"Et toi, reprit-elle, il te suffisait de tracer le téléphone portable de ta soeur et de pousser une gueulante ! Pas à avoir à trancher la gorge d'un homme."

"Où veux-tu en venir Clarke à la fin ?"

"On s'est tous trompés Bellamy. Les règles ont changé dorénavant. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes méthodes. Ce que tu as fais, aujourd'hui, tu devais le faire. "

"Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il y a quelques instants elle était prête à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et voilà maintenant qu'elle lui pardonnait ?

"Je n'ai pas dis ça. Ne te méprends pas. Mais sans toi, je ne serais pas en vie à l'heure actuelle. Alors disons que je te pardonne." lâcha t'elle dans un souffle.

Bellamy l'a dévisagea les sourcils froncés essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Entre toutes les questions qui envahissaient son esprit, il n'avait besoin que d'une seule réponse.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre un pardon qui ne viendra jamais... La seule question qu'on peut se poser c'est : si tu devais le faire, ferais-tu exactement la même chose ? ' demanda t'elle d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se mit à scruter les alentours son coeur battant à mille à l'heure. Il s'empêcha de reclaquer sa tête contre l'arbre. Bon sang ! Mais que lui faisait-elle ?! Il ne lui avait même pas fallut une journée pour foutre en l'air son esprit !

"Et maintenant ?" demanda t'il à la place.

"Je ne sais pas... Elle dévia le regard vers les collines s'étendant devant eux. Comment peut-on jouer à un jeu auquel on ne connaît pas les règles ?"

"On aura qu'à improviser" répondit-il en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne sur la surface dure de l'arbre.

"Bellamy, on est sur leur terrain de jeu."

"Alors c'est à nous de jouer mieux aux échecs"

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Et oui, il savait bien qu'il existait...

"Il y a combien de probabilité pour qu'on puisse survivre aussi longtemps ?" répondit-elle en se frottant les mains les unes contres les autres. Peut-être à cause du froid, ou de la nervosité, ou bien les deux...

"Plus qu'à survivre à un accident d'avion en tout cas" Un rire commença à lui chatouiller les côtes le faisant grimacer de douleur.

"Peut-être bien... Mais le truc..."Clarke se remit à retracer le contour du verre raillé de sa montre, c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

"C'est qu'on a besoin de toi Bellamy. J'ai besoin de toi, je n'y arriverais jamais seule. On fait tous des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers, et on va devoir vivre avec ça..." Elle pencha sa tête vers lui pour insister sur ses paroles.

"On ne peut pas s'attarder dessus pour l'instant, continua t'elle, alors disons simplement que je vais te faire confiance, que tu vas me faire confiance et qu'on fera le travail..."

Bellamy n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

"Ensemble ?" proposa t'il

"Ensemble..." acquiesça Clarke.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

 **ET voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre (oui, oui de deux parties) vous a plu. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes que j'ai pu commettre, en cas ou...**

 **Je sais... J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce chapitre. Mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux que je prenne mon temps et que je vous fasse quelque chose de bien que quelque chose écrit vite fait et auquel vous ne prendriez aucun plaisir à lire !**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont abonnées, qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris et qui ont commenté. Ça m'a vraiment encouragé quand je pouvais manquer d'inspiration ou que l'idée d'abandonner aurait pu me démanger. (mais je suis loin de le faire !) ET merci aussi aux personnes qui lisent tout simplement, vous aussi vous me faites extrêment plaisir !**

 **(Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce 4ème chapitre ?)**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup et je vous dis à bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
